Bad Timing
by Cassie Bones
Summary: Set directly after 6x09. Booth breaks up with Hannah, and him and Bones try to give themselves a chance. But when an unexpected child who is supposedly Booth's daughter is brought to him, will there be trouble for the new couple? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Soooooo...new story! Sorry! I know I have so many stories already in process but this came to me today and I can't stop writing it so please enjoy this new story from Me! **

Bad Timing

Chapter One: Thinking

Booth walked into his apartment and plopped down on his couch, dazed.

Brennan had just confessed her feelings for him. She told him that she had made a mistake when she didn't take him up on his offer to give them a shot as a couple. She told him that she didn't want any regrets, like their latest victim had had before she died.

But, Booth had denied her. Partly because of Hannah, because he was still with her and she didn't deserve a boyfriend who just left her for another woman, or a boyfriend who cheated on her. But, didn't she also deserve the truth? That he was more in love with Brennan than he'd ever be with Hannah. That Brennan had taken his heart years ago, making it impossible for Booth to ever truly love another woman.

_Yes._ Booth decided. _She deserves to know. I can't keep living a lie. I have to tell her._

Booth stood up, then his mind went to the other reason he'd denied Brennan tonight.

She had denied him all those months ago. Before Afghanistan. Before Hannah. Before she went off to the Maluku Islands. He'd given her his heart.

And she'd crushed it.

Booth sat back down, remembering that night.

How she had just flat out denied giving him a chance, telling him that she would hurt him. Because she didn't have an open heart like him. Because she couldn't change.

_Bullshit!_ Booth thought to himself. _She didn't _have_ to change for me! She was perfect just the way she was. That's why I wanted her! Because of who she was! And still is! She's perfect to me. She's funny, kind-hearted, once you get to know her, beautiful, and she's brilliant. So what if she lacks a little common sense and doesn't get the pop culture references everybody throws at her? She'll always be perfect to me!_

Booth stood up, again, angry. Not at Brennan, but at himself.

_Why didn't I tell her all this that night? After she said no, I didn't even try. I just told her I had to move on. I gave up on her! If I had just..._

Booth closed his eyes, unable to finish the thought as Hannah came in.

"Hey, babe. Watsup?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him, oblivious to him self-torment.

Booth shook his head and opened his eyes, looking into her eyes. The first thought that came to his mind was, _Her eyes aren't as blue._

Taking a deep breath, he stepped away. "I, uh, I gotta tell you something, Hannah." he said, looking away from her.

Hannah was instantly alert. "What is it? What's wrong, Seeley?"

Booth flinched. _Bones would never call me that._ "Um, I have a confession to make."

Hannah's eyes narrowed and she placed her hands on her hips. "Did you _cheat_ on me?"

Booth shook his head. "No, I didn't cheat. But this is probably a lot worse."

Hannah's eyes widened and her hands fell away from her hips. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I fell in love...with somebody else." Booth said, looking at Hannah, whose face fell at the same time she sat down.

She was silent for a moment, before she looked up. "Wh-who is it? Do I know them?"

Booth nodded, looking at her meaningfully.

Hannah sighed. "It's Temperance, isn't it?" she asked, standing up.

Booth nodded. "I'm really sorry, Hannah."

Hannah held up a hand. "Don't be. I sort of knew this day was coming. I've seen the way you look at her. The way you two look at _each other_. She loves you back, Seeley."

Booth smiled sadly and shook her head. "No. Bones, she doesn't believe in love."

Hannah smirked. "Oh, she believes. And even if she doesn't, she still loves you, whether she knows it or not."

Hannah walked past him, going towards the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Booth said, walking behind her as she began to gather her clothes and throw them into a suitcase.

"What does it look like, Seeley? I'm moving back to my old place." Hannah replied, with a hint of resentment in her voice.

"You still have it? I thought you sold it when you moved in here." Booth replied.

Hannah shook her head, pushing down on the clothes in her suitcase so they would fit. "No. I still have it. I told myself that if I could make it a year with you, then I'd sell it for real. I haven't had many good relationships so I know enough to keep my apartment just in case things don't go well with my boyfriends. Our relationship is probably the longest I've had."

Booth nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. My relationship with Parker's mom, Rebecca, didn't even last this long."

"But, look on the bright side, now you have Temperance to go to." Hannah said, zipping her second suitcase and putting them both by the door. "I'll send for my stuff later. I'm supposed to go to a conference in Baltimore for the weekend anyway." She paused and looked up at Booth once more. "I'm gonna miss you, Seeley." she said, leaning up to hug him once more.

Booth hugged her back. "I'll miss you, too, Hannah. But, I'll see you around. Okay?"

Hannah nodded and stepped back, opening the door and picking up her suitcases. She spared one more look at him, before she walked down the hall, towards the elevator. Booth watched her until she got there, and entered the elevator. When she was completely out of sight, Booth closed the door and walked over to his couch, where he plopped back down, sighing.

Now, all he had to do was find Bones. Hopefully, they didn't miss their _second_ chance.

**Okay, so the next chapter will be up, shortly. Most likely tomorrow. Until then, please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad everybody liked this one! I wasn't very sure when I wrote it, but now I know! Anyways, here's the next chapter. ENJOY!**

Chapter Two: Compromise

Brennan leaned back in her chair, extremely exhausted. She hadn't slept in now four nights and the lack of sleep was starting to wear her down. But every time she closed her eyes, all she saw was Booth's face. All she heard was Booth's voice. And she couldn't deal with it anymore.

When had he become such a big part of her life? When had her thoughts become consumed by him? So much so that she couldn't stop thinking of him. Even on days she didn't _want _to think about him.

Because thinking about Booth hurt. Thinking about the day, outside the Hoover building, when she'd denied his offer to give _them_ a chance. She wanted so much to give him a chance. To love him the way she knew he loved her. But, she was scared. She was scared that her inability to love him would cause him to leave her sooner or later, or that she would hurt him in some way. So she'd said no, even though it nearly killed her to see the hurt in his eyes.

And then tonight, when she was finally ready to admit her feelings and give them a chance, he'd shot her down. Because he had Hannah. Because he'd moved on, like he said he was going to do. But he could have at least heard her out! She wasn't asking him to leave Hannah, or cheat on her! No, she was just letting him know how she felt about him. Because he deserved to know. But, when he had told her that there couldn't be anything between them and that he loved Hannah, her heart was crushed.

It was completely irrational for her to cry, but she did anyway. She cried like a baby, in front of Booth! She hadn't cried like that in years! She felt the way she imagined he felt when she rejected him. She had no idea it would hurt that much.

Brennan's eyes began to fill with tears once again and she shook her head. _No!_ She thought. _Not twice in the same day!_ She took a deep breath and stood up, walking around her desk and towards the couch, deciding to spend the few hours before she had to work reading a book. She grabbed one off of the shelves in her office and opened it up.

She wasn't halfway through the first page when she heard a voice from the doorway.

"What are you reading?"

Brennan's head snapped in the direction of the door and her eyes shot open when she saw who was there.

"B-Booth?" she said, dumbly, standing up and dropping the book.

Booth walked over and picked up the book off of the floor. Looking at it he read: "Romeo & Juliet".

Booth grinned. "Hey, I read this one! You know they die in the end, right?"

Brennan smiled slightly. "I've heard that. But I like it, anyway. It's sort of a romantic tragedy."

"That's an oxymoron." Booth retorted.

Brennan shook her head. "I don't think so..."

They were silent for a moment when Booth looked up. "Is that why?"

Brennan looked at him, quizzically. "Why what?"

"Why you were so reluctant to give us a chance the first time?"

Brennan shrugged. "No? Yes? I don't know, Booth...I was just-"

"Scared?" Booth questioned.

Brennan nodded. "Yeah."

"So, what made you change your mind?"

"Our latest victim. She had so many regrets. Her biggest turning down the man she loved. I just...didn't want to live my life without you knowing how I felt. I didn't want any regrets."

"But I turned you down." Booth said. "Doesn't that kind of void the whole 'no-regret' thing?"

Brennan shook her head. "No, because at least you know. I would probably have more regrets if you didn't know."

Booth nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean."

"Anyway, now you have Hannah, so at least I know you're happy."

Booth was silent for a moment, then, "No, I don't and I wasn't...not really, anyway."

Brennan gave him another quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Hannah left me. I really wasn't all that happy with her, anyway... not the way I would be with you."

Brennan looked away, avoiding his gaze. "Wh-why did she leave?"

Booth sighed. "Because I told her the truth."

"The truth?"

"I told her that I was in love with somebody else." Brennan was silent. "I told her...that I was in love with _you_." Brennan stayed silent. "That I can't go a day, no a _second_, without thinking about you. That I see you in my dreams. That all I want to do sometimes is hold you. That I want to be there to protect you every single day of your life, even though I know that you can protect yourself. I want to know what our child would look like, if we ever had one. I want to wipe your tears for you when you're sad. I want to be the one who relaxes you when your stressed. I want to cook for you and clean for you. I want to be the first man that you can truly say you love. I want to kiss you every day and sleep next to you every night for the next thirty, or forty, or fifty years. I want all of you and I want you to have all of me." They were silent for a moment. "Well, I didn't tell her all this, but I was thinking it. And you know what?" Brennan looked at him, fresh tears forming in her eyes, questioning him with her eyes, as her voice refused to work. "I meant all of it. Everything I just said. I don't care that you don't get pop culture references, and I don't care how much smarter you are than me. I don't even care that you can't say 'I love you' back yet. And I don't want you to change a thing about you, because, to me you are perfect. You're beautiful, brilliant, and you have a bigger heart than you give yourself credit for. I know I should have said this all that night in front of the Hoover building, but I was so _heart broken_ that I couldn't think straight. Because I thought that I'd just ruined everything between us, forever. But, now...now that I know how _you_ feel, I'm ready. Everything I just told you is the truth. And I just would like to give us another shot. What do you say?"

Brennan was silent for several moments, before she looked up. "The heart is a muscle. It can't be broken. Just crushed."

Booth let out a laugh, then smiled gently at her. "Please tell me that's not all you heard."

Brennan laughed and shook her head, taking a half step towards him. "It's not. I heard everything, but I'm still processing, you know? I just...I don't know what to say."

Booth instantly dropped to his knees in front of her. "Say yes. Please say yes. I love you, Bones, and I'm willing to take it slow if that's what you need. I won't leave you unless you _really_ want me to, and even then I'll always be around. Please? Just give us a chance. That's all I'm asking for...a chance to let me show you how much you mean to me...and vice versa."

Brennan looked down into his big brown eyes, rimming with tears as he pleaded with her to give them a chance. Pouring his heart out to her.

Brennan smiled sweetly at him, and got down on her knees in front of him, looking him straight in the eyes. "You'll never leave me?"

Booth shook his head. "Never."

"Not even if I can never say the words back?"

"I'd wait a million years, just to hear you say those words, as long as i'm with you. That's all that matters."

Brennan smiled wider and nodded, a tear falling down her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug. "Yes." she whispered in his ear.

"Yes?" Booth asked, pulling back to look her in the eyes.

Brennan nodded and laughed at the little boy expression on his face, before leaning in to place her lips on his.

As soon as their lips touched, there was an explosion. Metaphorically, of course. All their mutual feelings were poured into that kiss. Love, desire, passion, _everything_.

When they finally pulled back, Brennan yawned loudly, then quickly covered her mouth. "Sorry!" She said, sheepishly. "I haven't slept in days and I'm exhausted."

Booth smiled and stood up, pulling her up with him. He led her to the couch, where he lay down first, before pulling her on top of him. After making sure she was comfortable, he grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch, pulling it on top of them.

"Goodnight, Bones." he said, drifting off to sleep easily.

"Goodnight, Booth." Brennan replied, closing her eyes and _finally_ drifting into a well-deserved slumber.

**Awwww! How cute! I really liked writing this chapter so I hope you liked reading it! Cross your fingers and hope that this is what happens on the show! Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Needed to write another chapter before bed. Can't stay away! Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Unexpected

Brennan leaned against the wall outside booth's apartment, waiting for him to open up the door so they could finally eat the Thai they'd picked up.

They'd been dating now for a solid two weeks, having a total of twelve dates, and about fifty kisses. They hadn't taken the next step yet, deciding to take it slow, like Booth promised, but Brennan was becoming impatient. She'd tried to take things to the next level several times, but Booth, being the gentleman he was, wouldn't allow it, claiming that when the time was right, they would know.

"Let's go, Booth." Brennan said, impatiently as Booth turned the wrong key in the lock, for the third time.

"Sorry, Bones. I don't know what's wrong with me tonight. I keep grabbing the wrong one." Booth finally located the right key in the lock and turned the key, finally unlocking the door and allowing Brennan to go in before him.

Brennan walked in and placed the bags at the table, taking out the cartons of food and passing them to Booth. "Finally!" she said. "Let's eat!"

Booth nodded, and went to the fridge for a couple of beers, handing one to her. "I'll drink to that." He popped the cap, and took a drink, licking his lips, afterward.

When he looked back at Brennan, she was eying him with a predatory look. He gave her a questioning glance and she took his bottle, putting it down with hers, before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

When she pulled back, she leaned up and whispered in his ear. "It's time, Booth."

"A-are you sure?" Booth asked.

"Definitely." Brennan said, pulling him with her as she moved towards the bedroom.

"But...the food." Booth said, in a slightly whining voice.

Brennan laughed. "It'll heat up. Come on!" With one last tug she pulled him into the bedroom and slammed the door.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

Several hours later, Brennan and Booth finally emerged from the bedroom, hungry for their Thai food that had been sitting out and was probably very cold.

She was wearing his shirt, which came down to her knees, and whose sleeves had to be rolled up halfway so that they didn't get in the way of her eating. Booth wore a pair of black sweatpants and no shirt.

Smiling at her, he heated up a plate of food for her. When their foot was nice and hot and they had two fresh beers to drink, they brought the food to the couch and sat at either end, with their legs entwined, eating in a comfortable silence.

When Booth reached for the container of Mee Krab, he frowned.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked.

Booth showed her the inside of the container. "There's only one piece left."

Brennan smirked and reached into the container, pulling out the last bit of Mee Krab. Leaning over, she put it to Booth's lips. "Open up."

Booth smiled at her and opened his mouth, accepting the food gratefully, then he grabbed her and kissed her passionately, transferring some of the Mee Krab to her in the process.

When they pulled back, Brennan licked her lips. "Mmm..." she said, cheekily.

Booth grinned. "Now I _know_ you love me."

Brennan crossed her arms. "Oh yeah? How could you possibly know that?"

"Because you gave me the last bit of Mee Krab. Nobody would give someone the last piece of Mee Krab if they didn't absolutely _love_ them."

Brennan smirked. "You're logic is flawed."

"Oh really? How?"

Brennan smiled at him as she reached into the take-out bag next to her and pulled out a fresh container of Mee Krab and opened it, digging in.

"Why you little-" Booth said, leaning into her and kissing her again, then moving down her jaw, until he was at her neck.

Brennan moaned and extended her neck, giving him more room as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Things were beginning to get heated and Brennan was about to suggest moving things to the bedroom, when there was a knock at the door.

Booth groaned and looked up at Brennan. "Go. I'll be right there as soon as I get rid of...whoever this is." he said as he stood up and walked to the door.

He waited until Brennan was safely in the bedroom before he opened the door, feigning exhaustion.

When he saw who was at the door, he wished he'd just ignored them.

**Please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! I'm celebrating the half-day with possibly two new chapters today! Enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Daffy

Booth blinked rapidly at the woman standing in front of him with the baby in a stroller next to her. Slung over her left shoulder was a baby bag, and on the other side, by her feet, was a large suitcase. The baby slept peacefully, clutching a stuffed rabbit. By the pink bow in the infant's hair, Booth surmised that it was a girl. But what on Earth were they doing at his apartment at eleven at night on a Saturday evening?

"Hello?" Booth greeted.

"Hello, Mr. Booth?" Booth nodded, glancing back to the sleeping child. "I'm Cristina Flores, from Social Services. Are you familiar with a Miss Sandra Torini?"

Booth recognized the last name and instantly paired it with a first name. "You mean Sandy?"

Cristina pulled out a piece of paper from her coat pocket and looked it over. "Yes. It seems she had her friends call her Sandy. Did you know her?"

Booth shrugged. "Yeah, _barely_. We spent the night together over a year ago. I haven't seen or heard from her since. Why? Did she get in trouble or..."

"It seems Miss Torini was killed in a car accident about two weeks ago, leaving her infant daughter," she looked to the sleeping child, "without anyone to care for her."

"Okay?" Booth said, not quite getting the point.

"About two days ago a letter was found, addressed to you, naming you as the girl's father." Cristina calmly explained.

Booth's eyes shot open. "What?" He cried, causing Brennan to run out of the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She had changed into a pair of Booth's sweatpants and an FBI shirt while waiting for him to come back in, but when she heard him yell, she became worried.

Booth turned to her. "They think I'm the father." He said.

Brennan furrowed her brow. "Of who?"

Booth pointed to the baby girl, whose eyes opened when Booth yelled. She looked up at him with big blue eyes, quizzically, but stayed completely calm.

Brennan looked at the little girl and could instantly see the similarities between her and Booth, but she shook her head. "What makes you think he is her father?" Cristina handed over the piece of paper that she had checked previously for Sandy's name.

"This letter is addressed to Mr. Booth, the night of the child's birth, claiming that he is the father. We don't know this for sure, though which is why I'm going to request that you take a DNA test so we can be absolutely sure and also if you can take care of her, since you are a registered Foster parent."

Brennan looked at him. "You are?"

Booth nodded. "I registered after we had Andy."

"Your son?" Cristina asked.

Booth shook his head. "No. He was...her Foster Child. He's with a different family now."

Cristina nodded. "So, will you take her? It's just until we prove or disprove that you are her father."

Booth nodded and allowed Cristina to push the stroller inside, and then he took the baby bag and suitcase from her.

"Is this all her stuff?" he asked as Brennan picked the baby up and cradled her.

Cristina nodded. "This is everything she owns. I will return tomorrow to take you in for the DNA test. Is nine alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Booth said, sitting down on the couch, dazed. "Thank you."

Brennan frowned at him, instantly picking up on his distress. Still cradling the baby, she walked with Cristina to the door. "Thank you very much." She said, rocking the child.

Cristina smiled at her. "Thank you for being so understanding about this, Mrs. Booth."

"Oh, I'm not his wife." Brennan explained. "We're just dating right now."

Cristina nodded. "Well, you must really love him if you're still here after all this." She motioned towards the baby.

Brennan nodded. "I think I do."

Cristina smiled. "Goodnight, Miss..."

"_Dr._ Brennan."

"Goodnight, Dr. Brennan. I'll be seeing you tomorrow, I imagine."

Brennan nodded and bid her farewell, before closing the door behind her. Walking over to the couch, she sat beside Booth, leaning against him, with the baby still in her arms. "Her name is Daffy." She said, simply.

"Daffy?"

"It's short for Daffodil. In the letter, she says that it was her great-grandmother's name. It also says that she has your last name."

Booth furrowed his brow. "Daffy Booth... Why do I feel like this kid is gonna have a speech impediment when she gets older?"

Brennan looked at him quizzically. "I have no idea what you mean."

Booth laughed. "It's a joke, Bones. Like Daffy Duck has a speech impediment, you know?"

Brennan continued to stare at him blankly.

"Never mind, Bones. Just let me get a good look at her." Brennan handed Daffy over to Booth and she whimpered a bit, but relaxed in his arms, looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

Booth just stared at her for a moment before speaking again. "She looks like _you_." Booth said, mesmerized by the little girl's eyes.

"What? No she doesn't." Brennan said, looking at Daffy's face. "Look, she has light brown hair, much lighter than mine, and her eyes are a few shades darker than mine. I predict they may change to brown when she gets older. Like yours. She looks very much like you. She has your nose and your smile."

Booth grinned. "When did she smile?"

Brennan grinned back and poked the child's side, causing her to smile widely and close her eyes in joy. She wiggled a little and Booth moved his arms so that she wouldn't fall. "There are specific nerves in the torso so that when you touch them, the body reacts. I think she likes it." Brennan poked her again and the baby let out a shrill shriek.

Booth flinched at the sound and moved Brennan's hand away. "How about we stop that now, so she can relax? Huh?"

Brennan laughed and took the baby back, allowing her to grab her finger. Daffy laughed as the baby took her finger in her mouth and began to suck on it. "I think she may be a little peckish." She said, allowing Daffy to suck on her finger.

"You think?" booth said, grinning as he reached into the baby bag and pulling out a bottle. Testing it on his wrist, he deemed it acceptable and handed the bottle over to Brennan, who replaced it with her finger.

Daffy began to suck hungrily at the bottle.

While she drank, Booth looked at Brennan, seriously and asked, "How old would you say she is?"

"About four, maybe five months old. Give or take." Brennan replied, looking at the baby in her arms.

Booth did the math in his head and shook it. "That fits. It happened that night, Bones. After I took you home, I went to the bar and got piss drunk. Sandy was there and we flirted. One thing led to another...the next day she was gone, so I thought it was just a drunken dream. I guess it wasn't. I'm so sorry, Bones."

Brennan smiled softly at him. "Booth, it's not your fault. You were upset. Everybody has done something irrational when they're upset. Even _I _almost got hit by a car, before you saved me."

"Well, that's true..."Booth relented. "But still, I'm sorry. This baby should be yours."

Brennan smiled softly at him and leaned over to kiss his, sweetly. "Thank you, Booth. That means a lot."

Looking back down at Daffy, Brennan smiled affectionately. Booth looked at her too and smiled, as well. Daffy had stopped sucking on the bottle and had fallen asleep against Brennan's chest.

"I think it's time for bed. We got a big day tomorrow." Booth said, getting up and pulling Brennan gently after him.

Together they walked into his bedroom and lay down on the bed with Daffy in between them. Once they had her propped on pillows and comfortable, they smiled at each other.

"Goodnight, Bones." Booth said, grabbing her hand and stroking it with his thumb.

"Goodnight, Booth." Brennan said, her eyes drifting closed as she fell into a deep, fitful sleep.

**So, how was that? Hopefully good! Please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Update! Enjoy!**

Chapter Five: My Girl

Booth woke up expecting to see the woman he loved and the possible daughter he didn't know he had sleeping peacefully next to him. Instead he woke up alone in his bed, with the smell of coffee wafting through the air and the sound of muffled..._singing?_

Booth got up and pulled on a shirt, before walking silently towards his kitchen, where Brennan had set Daffy in the removable car seat on the counter.

Daffy was smiling admiringly at Brennan as she made breakfast and sang.

"_I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day._

_When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May._

_I guess you'd say..._

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl, my girl..._

_Talkin' 'bout my girl._

_My girl!"_

On the last note she poked Daffy on the nose, causing the little girl to smile blissfully.

Brennan smiled at her, adoringly, wishing once again, that she had her own child. She would by now, if not for Booth's brain tumor two years ago, though it wouldn't be as nice as this right now. Her, in a relationship with Booth, playing with their child, as he was asleep in bed.

Brennan was so deep into her fantasy that she didn't see Booth come up behind her, and wasn't even aware of his presence until he grabbed her and spun her around, singing:

"_I've got soooo much honey,_

_The bees envy me._

_I've got a sweeter song,_

_Than the birds in the trees._

_I guess you'd say..._

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl, my girl, my girl..._

_Talkin' 'bout my girl..._

_My girl!"_

On the last note, he spun her and pulled him to her, kissing her deeply.

When he pulled back, she looked dazed. He smiled at her, pecking her lips once more. "'Morning, Bones."

Brennan blushed when she realized that Booth had been standing there the entire time and she buried her face in his chest so he wouldn't see. "Good morning, Booth." Peeking her eyes up to look at him, she said, "I made coffee and pancakes."

Booth smiled, seeing her embarrassment, but not commenting on it. Instead he grabbed a mug and began filling it with coffee, one arm around her waist the entire time.

"How is it?" Brennan asked, tentatively.

Booth grinned. "You tell me." He took another sip and then kissed her passionately again.

Pulling back, Brennan was blushing again. "Booth!" she scolded playfully, stepping back. "The baby..." She spared a glance at Daffy, who was watching them with apparent fascination.

Booth chuckled and walked over to Daffy, taking her out of her seat. "Hi, Daffy!" He said in a baby voice. "How are you this fine morning?"

Daffy smiled widely at him and giggled, placing one hand on his cheek.

"Look, Bones!" Booth said, excitedly. "I made her laugh!"

Brennan smiled and shook her head. He'd only known Daffy one day and already he was bonding with her. She turned back to the pancakes, the one she had been making before Booth came in was only slightly burnt and, therefore, still edible. She scooped it off the pan and put it on a plate already piled high with pancakes, before turning off the stove and bringing the plate to the table, where Booth already sat with Daffy cradled in one arm, while he read her the comics from the newspaper in his opposite hand.

Brennan smiled at this show of affection and served him a plate of pancakes, before placing her own by her seat and walking back to the kitchen to grab her cup of coffee and some apple sauce she found in Booth's fridge for Daffy.

Throughout breakfast, booth suggested doing everything for her. Setting her up in her seat, feeding her, cleaning her up, and then, afterward, changing her diaper and clothes.

While he got Daffy dressed, Brennan went to get her own clothe from a bag in his closet. Though they hadn't made love until the night before, Brennan had spent almost every night since they first began dating at Booth's place, and therefore decided to keep a bag of her clothes at his place, so she wouldn't have to go home to change before work.

Brennan picked a light blue shirt that Booth had often told her matched her eyes, and a pair of casual, ripped jeans, since they had no work that day.

After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she walked back into the bedroom to see Booth attempting to tie up Daffy's hair.

Although Daffy stayed calm the entire time, Booth seemed to be having difficulty and kept missing large chunks of her hair from the ponytail. Otherwise, he had dressed her just fine in a purple onesie underneath a pair of purple corduroy overalls with pink and purple striped socks.

Daffy giggled every time Booth groaned and pulled her hair out of the ponytail, then when she saw Brennan, she shrieked and put her arms out towards her.

Brennan laughed and came towards them. "Need a little help, Booth?"

Booth looked at her and sighed in defeat, and nodded, handing Daffy over.

Brennan had Daffy's hair in pigtails tied with little pink bows in the time that it took Booth to blink twice.

"How did you do that?" Booth asked in amazement.

"It's easier when you're a girl, or when you have long hair...which you are not and have not."

"No, and thank God, too." Booth said, running a hand through his hair and kissing Brennan on the lips, while at the same time taking Daffy out of her arms and lifting her into the air, making her shriek and giggle wildly.

Booth chuckled and brought her back down to rest in his arms. Daffy snuggled into his chest and grabbed his finger, bringing it to her mouth and began to suck.

"Are you hungry _again_?" he asked in a playful voice, already knowing the answer.

Daffy continued to suck on his finger while Brennan made her a bottle. When it was ready, she sucked hungrily, finishing half the bottle in a matter of minutes.

"Whoa!" Booth said, watching her. "I guess that apple sauce you gave her just went right though her." Brennan giggled, pulling Booth behind her as walked towards Daffy's stroller, preparing it for the trip to the Doctor's office.

Once she was completely finished with the bottle and Booth had burped her (at his insistence) he placed her in the stroller, putting her baby blanket on top of her and giving her her stuffed bunny, which she grabbed and snuggled to her face, before falling quickly to sleep.

Booth and Brennan smiled affectionately at the little girl while they put on their own coats.

When Booth received a call from Cristina telling him that she was downstairs, waiting for him, he replied okay and him and Brennan made their way downstairs, with Brennan pushing the little girl's stroller and Booth holding her diaper bag, his other arm slung around Brennan's shoulder.

They looked like a real family.

**Awww! I'm sorry I didn't post this yesterday but there were so many distractions! *Sigh* Anyways, please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter Six: Waiting...

Booth and Brennan sat side by side, with Daffy laying in Booth's arms, sucking at a bottle of formula. Booth grinned at her as she drank, looking at him with her big blue eyes, feeling all the emotions rise in him that he hadn't felt since Parker was this age.

Brennan was watching him with interest. Her heart felt light as she watched him interact with Daffy, even though they still didn't know if she was actually his daughter. She smiled at the pure look of excitement in Booth's face as he fed her.

"You like to feed her, don't you?" she asked, causing him to look up and smile at her.

Booth nodded. "You bet! I barely got to spend any time with Parker when he was this age, so every little thing, even if it was just feeding or changing him, was special to me. And I'm not gonna miss a single second of my little girl's life if I can help it." He was silent for a moment. "You know...I always wanted a little girl. Somebody I could be overprotective of and care for. Plus, it would be another excuse to use my gun."

Brennan chuckled. "How?" She asked.

"Well, I figure any daughter of mine would be a fox when she got older, so I'd have shoot any boy that comes near her...at least until she's like..._thirty._ Or I die first. Yeah, that sounds good." He turned to look at Daffy, who had long finished the bottle and was just laying there, looking up at Booth with a smile on her face. "No dating until I'm dead and gone. Okay, Daffy Duck?" Daffy giggled and clapped her hands. Booth grinned. "Look, Bones, I think she agrees with me."

Brennan rolled her eyes at him. "She's a baby, Booth, she doesn't understand you." Brennan took Daffy out of his lap. "And she's _not_ a duck."

Booth sighed. "It's just a _nickname_, Bones. Like the cartoon character? And she won't have a choice when she's older. I'm gonna start building that moat around my apartment tomorrow, and I'm gonna fill it with crocodiles when I'm done, and then-"

Brennan cut him off with a kiss. When she pulled back, she smiled at him. "You are _such an alpha-male._"

Booth grinned, cockily. "That's why you love me, baby."

"I am _not_ a baby, and that's definitely not why I love you!" Brennan argued, her eyes widening when she realized what she said.

Booth's eyes widened, as well, and he grinned. "Y-you _do_? You love me, Bones?"

Brennan was silent for a moment, before facing him and nodding her head slowly. "Yes, I do. I love you, Booth. I'm sorry its taken this long to finally say it to you-"

She was cut off by a heartfelt kiss from Booth. When he pulled, back, he rested his forehead on hers. "I love you, too, Bones. I love you so much."

Brennan smiled at him and for a few seconds they were just lost in each other's eyes, when a voice interrupted them.

"Mr. Booth? The results are in..."

**Hehehehe! I'm so evil! Next update will be soon...maybe :-) REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Was that long enough of a wait? Lolz! Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven: What To Do?

Booth and Brennan stood up at the sound of the young nurse's voice, Brennan holding tightly to Daffy, who was beginning to squirm in her arms.

Booth placed an arm around Brennan's waist, pulling her towards him, then nodded at the nurse. "What do they say?" he asked, preparing himself for any possible outcome.

The nurse opened up the file in her hands and read it, a small smile brushing over her features as she looked up at him. "Congratulations!" she said. "It's a girl." She handed over the file to Booth, whose jaw had dropped.

He read the one sentence at the top of the paper over and over again: _"Parentage: Positive"_ and his smile widened as he looked at the baby in Brennan's arms, taking her in his own and lifting her up, over his head, so that she squealed and giggled down at him.

Booth didn't speak, he just lowered the infant so that her forehead was pressed against his and kissed her nose, affectionately.

The sight made Brennan's eyes tear up. She had always loved how affectionate Booth was with children, especially his own, and she was ecstatic that he now had another child, one that he could spend more time with, but she had to wonder, _What does this mean for us?_

Brennan placed her hand on his shoulder and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. It had been fun acting like parents to Daffy, but now that they _knew_ that Booth was actually Daffy's father, Brennan wondered if he would want her part of the baby's life, as a mother figure. They hadn't talked about it yet, and Brennan didn't want to bring it up and spoil the mood.

Instead, she turned to him, and wrapped her arms around her waist, causing him to smile down at her and wrap one arm around her while the other supported the baby on his opposite hip. "I love you, Bones." Booth whispered gently in her ear.

"I love you, too, Booth." Brennan said, burying her head into his chest. She then turned to Daffy. "You have an amazing father, Daffy." she said, making the baby smile at the sweet tone of her voice.

Booth instantly noticed that, though her voice seemed sweet and cheerful, the expression on her face was somewhat...sad.

"Bones..." he said, placing a finger under her chin. "Are you alright?"

Brennan nodded, looking away from him. "I'm fine, Booth." she said, picking up the baby bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "Now, come on, we should get home."

Booth looked at her seriously for a moment before nodding and placing Daffy in her stroller. He then turned to Brennan. "We'll talk at my place."

Brennan nodded, still refusing to look at him.

Cristina, who had been reading a magazine while all this happened walked up to them and clasped her hands together, cheerfully. "So...you guys ready to go home?"

Brennan nodded and led the way out.

**So...I just found out what next week's episode is about and I'm extremely excited because Booth is going to tell Hannah the truth about him and Brennan! I really hope they break up! I know that's mean and I do like the character Hannah, just not that she's in the way so she's gotta go! Anyways, please REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**UPDATE! Enjoy! XD**

Chapter Eight: The Proposal

Brennan walked into Booth's apartment, silently, carrying Daffy in her arms, while Booth waddled in after her, carrying the newly delivered crib and pushing Daffy's abandoned stroller. Daffy had gotten restless as soon as they left the doctor's office and refused to sit still so Brennan had taken her out and played with her until she settled down, which still had yet to come.

She hadn't spoken to Booth since they got in the car, which worried him immensely.

"Bones?" he said, setting down all of Daffy's things. "Is everything alright?"

Bones looked up at him and forced a smile. "Yeah, Booth, of course. Why wouldn't it be?" Booth could sense the slight sarcastic tone in her voice that nobody else would ever perceive but himself.

He frowned, then noticed that Daffy had finally settled and her eyes were starting to droop as she cuddled into Brennan's chest and Brennan's arms wrapped tighter around her. "I think I should probably lay Daffy down for her nap." She said, walking straight into Booth's bedroom. He followed her in there and watched as she gently dressed Daffy in a pair of pick footie pajamas and laid her down on his bed with pillows surrounding her, placing a blanket on top of her with her stuffed bunny.

She then stood there for a moment, as if in a trance, staring at the baby she'd just put to rest. Booth watched as a single tear fell down her cheek and he immediately understood.

Brennan-_his _Bones- was afraid of losing him. Because of Daffy.

Booth walked forward and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you." he said, kissing her neck.

Brennan nodded. "I know." she replied, leaning back into him.

Booth shook his head. "No, Bones, I don't think you do." Booth turned her around to face him. "I _love_ you. Meaning you are the most amazing woman I've ever met. You're brilliant. And beautiful. And you have the most amazing heart I've ever seen in a woman. You really _care_. Other people may see you as cold and heartless, but _I _know better, Bones. I know that you really have to dig deep in order to see what I see. And once they do, they get to see how truly amazing you really are and I know they will love you _almost _as much as I do. And I know that you would make the perfect mother to Daffy." Brennan's eyes widened.

"W-what?" she gasped.

Booth got down on one knee. "Temperance Daisy 'Bones' Brennan, I would like _you_ to be the mother of my child, because honestly, I can't raise her without you. I want her to grow up calling _you_ Mommy. I want you to be the one to talk with her about boys and dating and her _feminine_ problems, because, honestly, I don't think my heart would be able to take it if she talked to me about it." Brennan giggled and Booth smiled. "And I want you to be the one to teach her everything you know, so she can grow up to be just as intelligent as you are. And I want you to take care of her if, God forbid, _anything_ should ever happen to me." Brennan let another tear fall at the thought of anything bad possibly happening to Booth. "Hey, it could happen. And just in case, I want you there for her." Brennan nodded her understanding. "I'm not asking for marriage right now, Bones, because I know how you feel about it, though you might change your mind later..."

"Not likely." Brennan interrupted.

"_But_," Booth continued. "I _am_ proposing that you legally adopt Daffy as your daughter, because I couldn't imagine raising her without _you_ as her mother. What do you say?"

Brennan was silent for a moment as she let a couple more tears fall down her cheeks, before she slowly nodded her head and let out a soft, "Yes."

Booth's grin expanded tenfold. "Yes?" he asked.

Brennan nodded sharply and Booth stood up, pulling her into a hug that took her feet completely off the ground and spinning her. When he placed her on the floor, he leaned in for a deep, loving kiss.

Pulling back to take a breath, Brennan smiled up at him. "So should I call Cristina or do you want to?"

Booth chuckled and pulled out his cellphone, dialing the social worker's number and putting the phone to his ear, as he led Brennan out with his other hand on the small of her back.

"Hello? Cristina? Yeah, it's Seeley Booth. Daffy Booth's father. I know you just dropped us off, but Dr. Brennan and I have something to ask you..."

**Yay! Brennan is gonna be Daffy's mother. Not that she wasn't before all this. Please REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Update! Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine: Waiting Room

Booth and Brennan sat outside Cristina Flores's office, with Booth holding Daffy, feeding her a bottle. Daffy sucked lazily, before stopping altogether.

Brennan frowned. "I don't think she's very hungry, Booth." She said. "Maybe she has to be burped."

Booth nodded, handing Brennan the bottle and sitting Daffy up so her chin rested on his shoulder, as he began patting her back. Daffy seemed unable to burp, so Booth rubbed a little harder. Brennan sat there, watching as he tried to will Daffy to burp, then a sudden thought occurred.

"Booth, shouldn't you have a cloth over your shoulder just in case she-" but she was unable to finish that thought as Daffy let out a strange sound as her breakfast came out all over Booth's shoulder, warm and smelling of apples and spoiled milk. Booth grimaced and held a crying Daffy away from his body while Brennan fought to stifle her laughter as she retrieved a washcloth from the baby bag and traded it for the crying infant.

Brennan bounced Daffy a little, attempting to soothe her. Soon the baby was giggling along with her. "Aww, baby," Brennan said, hugging the baby to her body, "do you feel better?" she asked.

"Not really..." Booth replied, thinking that Brennan was talking to him. He continued to wipe at the puke on his shirt. "Hey, Bones, did you bring an extra shirt?"

Brennan nodded and pulled an extra t-shirt out of her bag for Booth. "Here," she said, "I thought something like this might happen so I have shirts for both of us." She handed him the shirt and he thanked her before walking in the direction of the restroom, while Brennan began changing Daffy's soiled shirt.

By the time Booth returned, Daffy was completely clean and looked cute as ever, in a pink shirt with a daisy sewn into it and her hair in pigtails tied with matching purple bows.

Booth smiled at his little girl, unable to be annoyed with her for puking on him just moments before. He took her in his arms and lifted her above his head, while she giggled. Brennan smiled at his affection for the little girl. They had only met Daffy two weeks ago and already they felt like real parents. Now, it was about to become legal. They were at Cristina's office so Brennan could sign the adoption papers, signifying that she would become Daffy's legal mother.

Brennan was as excited as any expecting mother, even though the child in question was already right in front of her eyes, at four and a half months old, playing with her father. She couldn't believe that she was finally going to be a mother, and the thought made her a little nauseous. But that wasn't so uncommon; she'd been getting nauseous nearly every day for a week, actually emptying her stomach on a few occasions. Booth had been concerned by this but she brushed it off, stating that it was simply due to nerves from the upcoming adoption. Booth had accepted the excuse but now Brennan wasn't so sure anymore.

_Could I?_ She thought to herself. _No...I couldn't. It hasn't been that long..._ Her thoughts were interrupted by Cristina's voice.

"Mr. Booth? Dr. Brennan? The papers are ready to be signed." Brennan nodded and Booth brought Daffy down so that she could rest her head against his chest. She was still giggling and Booth chuckled, kissing her forehead, and following Brennan into Cristina's office.

**There will be more to come! Please REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Update time!**

Chapter Ten: Finalizations

Booth and Brennan sat awkwardly as Cristina shuffled through the papers on her desk, looking for the documents that Brennan and Booth had to sign.

Meanwhile, Daffy kept herself occupied with Brennan's necklace, which hung low around her neck. She sucked on the chunky medallion, causing Brennan to smile down on her.

"Ah!" Cristina said, suddenly, pulling out a manila folder. "Here they are!" She opened to folder and pulled out one of the sheets. "Now, I just need you, Mr. Booth, to sign here to assure that Dr. Brennan has your permission for this adoption."

"But you know that I have Booth's permission." Brennan cut in.

"Yes, but I'm not the only person involved here. There are countless other people that have to look over an adoption. Most of them have and now all we need is the legal documentation to be signed off by a judge and all will be done. No, Mr. Booth, please sign?"

Booth nodded and signed the papers, before handing the pen to Brennan so she could sign.

Brennan signed the papers, slowly, not quite believing she was finally a mother. She squeezed Daffy tighter to her body, not willing to ever let her go.

Cristina smiled at her, taking back the papers and sifting through them again. "We'll get these signed as soon as we can. Now, how about we talk names?"

"Names?" Booth and Brennan said, simultaneously, causing Daffy to look up and giggle at them.

"Well, in many cases, when an adoption takes place, the new adoptive parents or parent decide to change the baby's first or last name. For example, do you want her name to now be Brennan-Booth or just keep it as is?"

"I think it would be fine just to keep her name Booth." Brennan said. Booth smiled and squeezed her hand. Brennan smiled back.

Cristina jotted something down and smiled at them. "Alright, then. How about her first name? Any objections to Daffodil?"

Booth looked at Brennan and she furrowed her brows. "Actually, Booth, I talked with Angela about it and we sort of agree that it would be beneficial to change Daffy's name...if you want to, that is."

"Why, Bones?" Booth asked.

"Well, I grew up being made fun of, partly because of my IQ, but also because of my name, Temperance. I'm positive that if my parents kept my name, Joy Keenan, then I would have been teased much less. I just don't want Daffy to go through what I went through."

"You really think she'll get made fun of for her name, Bones?" Booth asked.

Brennan nodded. "Kids can be very cruel, Booth."

Booth nodded. "Yeah, I guess so...so what did you have in mind?"

Brennan smiled and looked longingly at Daffy. "Roxanne."

Booth grinned. "As in Roxanne _Scallion_?" he asked.

Brennan blushed and nodded. "I know it's silly, but I really loved that persona and I think she looks like a Roxanne. Don't you?" She looked questionably at Booth and he grinned at the sparkle in her eyes, then down to Daffy, who gave him the exact same look.

_Good Lord. _Booth thought. _If I didn't know any better..._

Booth smiled. "Roxanne, it is." He said. Brennan smiled and leaned over to kiss him. Booth kissed back. When he pulled away, he gave her a very serious look. "But her middle name is Daffodil. Alright? In honor of her mother, who gave her the name."

Brennan nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

They turned back to Cristina, who'd been watching the exchange. She smiled at them. "So...Roxanne Daffodil Booth, then?"

Booth and Brennan nodded. Cristina wrote down the baby's new name on an Adoption Certificate and handed it over to Booth and Brennan to sign.

Once they had, Cristina tucked the paper back into the folder and stood up. Booth and Brennan followed suit and leaned over to shake her hand. "Thank you, Mr. Booth, Dr. Brennan. I will be in touch to let you know when the adoption is finalized which should be in the next few days, depending on when I get in touch with the Judge. Until then, I hope you two stay well and healthy with Daf- um, Roxanne."

"Thank you, Ms. Flores. Thank you so much." Booth said, shaking her hand.

Brennan thanked her as well and settled Roxanne (as she will now be referred to as) on her shoulder. Roxanne waved her arm wildly in farewell to Cristina, making her giggle.

"Bye-bye, Roxanne." She said, smiling and waving back at the baby.

Brennan and both waved once more before exiting the office.

Once out in the waiting room, Brennan raised Roxanne so that their noses touched. Brennan smiled, but then suddenly her smiled faded as she handed Roxanne to Booth and made a run for the bathroom, one hand holding her stomach, while the other covered her mouth.

**Uh-oh! Looks like Brennan is sick! What does it mean? And do you like the baby's new name? I sort of thought about it and Daffy wasn't the best choice of name Booth's daughter could have had, now that I think of it. Please REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! I'm sorry its been a few days but I've been hit by horrible fatigue for the last few days and I take three-hour naps after school. But that's different today since the new Bones episode tonight is giving me the energy and willpower to stay up! (Also, I went to bed at just the right time and took a nap ninth period XD) Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven: Test

As soon as they returned to Booth's apartment, Booth had Brennan lie down in his bed, concerned for her health after she emptied the contents of her stomach into the restroom toilet back at Cristina's office.

Brennan tried to reason with him, claiming that she was perfectly healthy.

"Perfectly happy people don't puke out their breakfast in public toilets, Bones." Booth said ushering her into the bed and tucking her in. He'd left Roxanne in the other room, where she was sleeping soundly in her stroller.

"Expecting mothers do." Brennan said softly. Booth almost didn't catch it.

He froze and looked down into her eyes. "Bones," he said, "what did you say? A-are you pregnant?"

Brennan looked away. "I-I'm not sure, Booth. But from the fact that we had unprotected sex a mere two and a half weeks ago and I've been nauseous over the last week and I just threw up not too long ago today and-" tears filled her eyes as she tried to form words around the lump in her throat. "I'm so sorry, Booth."

Booth furrowed his brow and stroked her cheek. "Sorry? For what, Bones?"

"For getting pregnant right when you just meet your baby girl and for ruining everything between us, and-" She was cut off by Booth's lips on her.

"Bones, baby, none of that is your fault and you didn't ruin our lives just because you got pregnant, which we're not even sure is true yet. For all we know, you could have a bug. And even if you are pregnant, that's not necessarily a bad thing."

Brennan's eyes widened. "Really?"

Booth nodded. "Definitely. What makes you think otherwise?"

Brennan sniffled. "Well, I just thought that you would want to get to know Roxanne a little more before having any more children and for our relationship to develop a little more before we had kids, and I just thought that pregnancy would be out of the question for a while. You know?"

Booth nodded. "I understand, but, Bones, our relationship has grown so much over the last 6 years. Us starting a relationship is nothing new. All it means is that now we can kiss each other anytime we want, among other things..." He smiled and kissed her again. "And you wanted to have a baby with me two years ago, remember?"

Brennan nodded, smiling. "I remember."

"And so many things weren't right back then that are now. For one thing, I'm tumor-free!" He smiled proudly, making Brennan giggle. "And for another, we love each other now, or at least we both know it. I'm pretty sure that I've loved you for much longer than just two years."

"I think so, too. For me, I mean. I was just-"

"Scared, I know." Booth finished for her. "I was scared too, Bones, I'm still scared."

"You are?"

Booth nodded. "I'm terrified. A small part of me still thinks that maybe we won't work out and I'm scared that I'll lose you, but another part of me knows that you're worth the risk. That not having you know how I feel and having you feel the same way is worse than losing you."

Another tear fell out of Brennan's eye and she brought Booth's face down to hers, kissing his sweetly. "I love you, Booth."

"I love you, too, Bones."

Brennan smiled at him and for a moment they were just lost in each other's eyes, before Brennan's eyes got wide and she pushed past Booth, running towards the bathroom, where she again emptied out her stomach.

Booth raced after her to hold her hair for her as she retched into the toilet. When she was finished, she collapsed back into him, wiping her mouth with toilet paper and flushing the toilet. Booth rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her hair, before helping her back to bed.

Once she was all tucked in again, he leaned down and kissed her temple. "I'm gonna run to the pharmacy for a pregnancy test. Okay? And I'll get some flu medicine if it turns out to be just a small bug. Anything else you want?"

"Roxanne..." Brennan groaned. "Bring her to me."

Booth nodded and went to retrieve their daughter, who was entertaining herself with her bunny, mumbling nonsensical baby words to it.

Booth smiled at her and picked her up, carrying her to Brennan, who practically grabbed her out of Booth's arms and held her close to her body.

Roxanne giggled, loving all the attention she was getting from her new mother. Brennan kissed her forehead and laid Roxanne down next to her, on the bed, placing a pillow on her other side so that she wouldn't roll off the bed. Then she turned on her side and Roxanne instantly cuddled into her chest.

Booth smiled at the scene in front of him, before leaning over to kiss his girls goodbye. Brennan kissed him back and Roxanne brushed his cheek with her hand in goodbye, before closing her eyes and leaning into her mother to sleep.

Two hours later, Brennan was sitting in Booth's lap as they waited for the results of the pregnancy test. She had refused to sit on his lap when he first pulled her towards him, but she relented when he began kissing her neck, soothing her nerves.

"What do you want to have?" she asked suddenly, causing Booth to stop his ministrations.

"What?" he asked, his lips still resting on her neck.

"Well, you have a son and a daughter, what do you want now, if we're pregnant? A boy or a girl?"

Booth thought for a second. "I really don't care, Bones. As long as it's mine and yours together, I don't care if it's a freaking mutant, as long as it comes from you, I'll love it."

Brennan smiled. "I know you don't mean that."

Booth laughed. "Oh, but I do. Bones, I swear, if it's your baby, I'll love it, no matter what, but if it's also mine, I'll spoil that kid rotten with love."

"And you won't do that with Roxanne?" Brennan asked, giggling.

"No. Daffy is gonna have me wrapped around her finger. I know that and I support it, because she's my little princess. I'll probably end up buying her a castle, if that's what she really wants."

Brennan laughed. "You called her Daffy."

"So?"

"We changed her name, remember?"

"So? She'll always be my little Daffy Duck. It'll be a nickname. You know? Like Bones?"

"I didn't like that nickname."

"At first, but now, you don't mind it...right?"

"Does it really matter if I say yes?"

"Not really."

"Then sure."

Booth laughed and looked at the clock. "Hey, Bones, it's been five minutes."

Brennan gasped and rushed to pick up the test, raising it to eye-level so they could both see.

"Oh. My..."

"God." Booth finished for her.

**Hehehehehehehe! I LOVE being evil! Please REVIEW and maybe I'll update sooner.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Update! I'm very happy for all the reviews I received so now I shall write while slowly falling asleep because I'm exhausted, yet again! Enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve: Announcements

Brennan laughed as Booth lifted Roxanne over his head, making the baby giggle uncontrollably.

It had been a week since Brennan adopted her and they had invited their 'family' over for dinner at Booth's place, which was slowly being inhabited by Brennan as well as she had begun leaving clothes and toiletries at his apartment so that there was more of her things there than at her own apartment. Brennan had even become accustomed to calling it 'theirs' instead of Booth's. But, they still planned on buying a different home, one with enough bedrooms so that Parker and Roxanne would each have their own and there would be a spare for...

Brennan was shaken from her reverie by a knock at the door. She rose to answer it, but Booth stopped her, handing her Roxanne, and going to the door himself.

When Booth opened the door, a flash of blonde hair ran right past him and bounced onto the couch next to Brennan, his mouth going a mile a minute. "Is that her? What's her name? Can I hold her? Why is she so tiny? She smells funny! Does she always smell like that?"

Brennan chuckled. "Hello to you, too, Parker." She said, smiling fondly at the little boy, "And to answer your questions, this is her, if by her you mean your little sister. Her name is Roxanne Daffodil Booth. Your father calls her Daffy and I've grown accustomed to calling her Roxy. You may call her whichever you like. Yes, you can hold her. She's tiny because she's only just under five months old and still needs time to fully develop and grow. And she doesn't smell funny, she smells like a baby. That's how she always smells, but it will change over time."

Booth chuckled. "Especially when her diaper is full."

Parker giggled and gave his dad a high-five. "I bet!" he said.

Brennan rolled her eyes at the boys and carefully place Roxy in her brother's waiting arms. "Watch her head," she warned, "it's still very fragile."

Parker nodded and made sure to rest Roxy's head on his elbow. He smiled down at her. "She looks a lot like you, Bones." He said.

Brennan smiled. "Not too much. Her eyes are a shade darker and her hair is a slightly different color and she has some different facial features. She looks more like your dad."

Parker shook his head. "Nah, she looks like you."

Brennan was about to argue when Booth sent her a look that said, 'Just give it up' and she closed her mouth, swallowing her words.

"So," she said, "Parker, are you happy about having a baby sister?"

Parker nodded vigorously. "Definitely! I always wanted a little brother or sister, but Mom says she and Brent aren't ready to have any babies yet and Daddy broke up with Hannah, but then you two started sexing it up-"

"Parker," Booth said warningly, "what I tell you about using that phrase?"

"Sorry," Parker said, "you and dad started a _mature adult relationship_ and I thought that maybe I'd get one soon but I didn't think it's be _this_ soon!"

Brennan chuckled. "Well, the best things come in unexpected packages. Is that right, Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones. You got that one right." Booth said, smiling adoringly at her. Parker didn't seem to notice though. He was too wrapped up in his baby sister, who had her hand wrapped around his finger; to notice how disgustingly gushy they were being with each other.

There was a couple moments of comfortable silence before Parker spoke again. "So, when's Angela, Dr. Hodgins, and Cam getting here?"

"They should be here very soon, along with my father, brother, and his family, and a few of the interns. We have a very big announcement to make." Brennan informed him.

"You mean about Daffy?" Parker asked.

Booth laughed. "I told you he'd call her Daffy, too! You owe me five bucks, Bones."

"I don't see why you placed a bet on what our son would call our daughter, Booth." Brennan said, scowling at him.

Booth smiled. Had he heard her correctly? Had she called Parker _their_ son? He ignored it for the time being since she didn't seem to notice. "Relax, Bones," he said, giving her his charm smile, "it's just a joke."

Brennan huffed. "Well," she said, crossing her arms and lifting her chin, "it's not very funny."

Booth smiled and walked over to her, placing his arms around her shoulder from his place behind the couch and leaning his head down to kiss her shoulder. "Come on, Bones. Lighten up." He said, then leaned close to her ear. "I'll make it up to you _later_." Brennan smiled then turned her head so that she could kiss him sweetly.

Their kiss was interrupted, though, from a loud "EWWW!" coming from the other end of the couch.

Booth and Brennan pulled away and looked over at Parker, who had covered his face by tipping his head down over Roxy's. Roxy giggled and began pulling at the shaggy blonde hair. "Oww!" Parker cried out when she pulled on a particularly sensitive lock of hair.

Booth laughed and reached over to take Roxy out of Parker's arms. "Come on, Daffy Duck. Let's go get you in that new dress Mommy bought, huh?" Roxy giggled and buried her face into Booth's chest.

Brennan smiled at them as they went into Booth's room to change. Then she stood up. "Parker, you wanna help me with dinner?"

Parker smiled. "Sure, Bones! What are you making?"

"Mac and Cheese, of course! And some pregnancy food for Angela. She says she has a craving for BBQ spaghetti with shrimp." Parker grimaced. "I know, but I promised her I'd make it for her. But, for dessert, we get to make an apple pie and I have Rocky Road ice cream."

Parker grinned. "That's my favorite!" Parker exclaimed.

"I know." Brennan said, smiling, before beginning to lead him into the kitchen.

Nearly three hours later, everything was done and Brennan and Parker had gotten dressed along with Booth and Roxy. Everybody had yet to get there.

"Now, Parker," Booth said, "I want you to go into the other room and don't come out until I knock on the door, okay?"

Parker nodded and carried Roxy with him into his bedroom where he carefully laid her on a blanket on the floor, where she laid on her back, looking up at the mobile of planes Parker had on his ceiling. Parker lay next to her, on his side, watching her so that she wouldn't crawl away or get hurt.

Once people starting arriving at the apartment, Booth began handing out drinks, while Brennan put the finishing touches on dinner, pulling the pie out to cool on the counter and placing all the food dishes in a row on the table for their guests to take from, since they would be eating in the much spacier living room.

After everybody was there, including Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Michelle, Sweets, Daisy, Max, Russ, Amy, Hayley, Emma, and even Wendell, Booth and Brennan stood in the middle of all their friends with large smiles plastered on their faces.

"As you know," Brennan began, "we have brought you all here for a pretty big announcement-"

"We already know you're dating." Hodgins interrupted.

"We expected that. We were't really trying to hide it in the first place." Brennan said, shrugging. "But that isn't the announcement. You see, two weeks into our relationship, Booth found out that a woman he had slept with had given birth to a baby girl, nine months after their..._coitus_, and she had just recently died a week before."

"So Booth has a daughter?" Angela asked.

Brennan nodded. "Yes, Angela, Booth has a daughter. And, now, so do I."

"What?" numerous people said at the same time.

"Last week, Booth and I brought his daughter, Roxanne Daffodil Booth, to her social worker, who was helping us with an adoption so that I may become her legal mother, since her biological one is deceased. This morning, we got a call from Cristina, the social worker, informing us that the adoption had been finalized this morning. So, today, we want to celebrate the welcoming of a new addition to our 'family'." Brennan said, walking over to Parker's room and knocking three times.

When there was no answer, she knocked again. Still no answer.

She looked at Booth questioningly. He shrugged and opened the door, smiling at the sight that met him.

Parker and Roxy were both fast asleep on the floor, Parker's arm wrapped over her in a protective way, while her head was turned into his chest. Their breaths were deep and even, and they seemed unaware of their surroundings.

When Brennan stepped in, Booth gave her the 'be quiet' symbol with his index finger to his lips and motioned towards the sleeping children.

Brennan smiled at them and leaned against Booth, with her hand over her heart.

Brennan turned back around to see that everybody else had moved closer to see what was going on. She placed her finger to her lips and whispered. "It seems that the children have fallen asleep waiting. If you want to see our new family member, you're gonna have to be very quiet and go one or two at a time, so...form a line."

Everybody nodded and formed an organized line of couples as they took turns looking in at the adorable scene in the bedroom.

Angela and Daisy both had to stifle squeals, while Cam, Michelle, and Amy all withheld tears. Hayley and Emma awed quietly while each one of the men smiled and patted Booth on the back.

Once everybody reconvened back in the living room, Booth and Brennan stood up once again. "We have one more announcement." Brennan said.

"Please don't tell me you have some long-lost son or something." Angela said.

"She better not!" Max said, "I want to know about any other grandchildren I may have. You hear me, young lady?"

Brennan smiled. "I got it, Dad, but I don't have any long-lost children. But this is sort of..._ similar_."

"What do you mean?" Wendell asked. "I mean that Booth and I...we're going to have a baby."

**You're welcome! Please REVIEW! BTW, who also felt that Booth wuz a jerk last night and where is his Cocky belt buckle?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Watching Chicago after a Bones marathon to take the stress off midterms while I write more fanfiction...this, my friends, is the life. Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen: Month Two

"I can't believe you're actually pregnant!" Angela said, as she and Brennan stopped by the Diner to pick up some tea. "I mean, you and Booth just got together a month and a half ago! And you just adopted his baby girl, who is _adorable_," Angela emphasized this by leaning down to Roxy's stroller to nuzzle her nose. Roxy smiled and Angela laughed. "Don't you think you should have waited a couple months?"

"It's not like it was planned, Ange," Brennan said, handing over her travel mug and ordering her tea and ordering some apple sauce for Roxy, "Besides, we were planning on having a baby together nearly three years ago."

"Yeah, but he wasn't going to be a part of that baby's life, remember? Now, he is, and that's a whole different story. Oh, give me a blueberry muffin to go, please?" Angela said aside, to the waitress.

"Yes, I remember very well, actually," Brennan said, taking her order and placing it on the back of the stroller while she fished in her purse for her money. "I thought you didn't like blueberries anymore."

"That was last week, Sweetie. Pregnancy makes you say some strange things." Angela said, retrieving her muffin and tea, before handing over her credit card.

Brennan smirked and took her change. "I'll take that as a warning."

Angela nodded, tucking her card into her wallet before taking a bite of her muffin. "Mmm, as you should." She said through a full mouth.

Brennan laughed and followed Angela out the door as they made their way to the Lab. Roxy's nanny was sick, which meant that she was going to work with Brennan, since there were no cases right now and Brennan would most likely spend her day in her office, anyway.

Once they got to the Lab, they were greeted by a very ecstatic Daisy. "Dr. Brennan! Miss Montenegro! Guess what!"

Brennan and Angela eyed each other. "What?" they said in unison.

"Lance proposed!" Daisy squealed, showing off the large ring on her left hand.

"Again?" they said, again in unison.

Daisy nodded vigorously. "Yes!"

Angela smiled sweetly. "That's great, Daisy! Congrats! I would hug you, but junior starts kicking if I'm too close to another person. I think he's gonna be a little claustrophobe." Daisy nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, anyway, Angela."

"Congratulations, Dr. Wick." Brennan said, smiling politely.

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan!" Daisy replied, before running off to find somebody else to share her exciting news with.

"I bet you ten bucks she goes after Jack next." Angela said.

"I'll take that bet." Brennan replied, pushing the stroller towards her office.

Angela laughed. "See you later, Sweetie." She said, making her way towards her own office.

Brennan walked into her office and removed Roxy's seat from the stroller, placing it on a cleared spot on her desk, before turning to her computer, flipping the switch to ON and taking out Roxy's Apple Sauce. While the computer loaded, Brennan fed Roxy, getting the contents of the cup on Roxy's clothes.

Brennan shook her head. "Messy, messy baby." She scolded, picking Daffy up and carrying her over to the couch, removing her clothes and picking new ones out of her baby bag.

Soon Roxy was dressed in onesie with a duck over her chest and pair of jeans. Brennan had put what little hair she had into a clip on top of her head. "There you go, Rox." Brennan said, admiring her work, before noticing the strange face Roxy was making. "Oh, no...please, no, Roxy." Brennan whined.

Roxy's face relaxed and her eyes filled with tears. "No! Don't cry. Okay? I'll fix this." Brennan said, taking off Roxy's pants and hurriedly changing her diaper, throwing it out in the Lab's garbage can, which specially eliminated odors. "Nobody deserves to smell that all day." Brennan said to Roxy, who was in the crook of her arm. Roxy smiled and Brennan carried her back to her office and laid her down in her seat, giving her her bunny, which Booth had dubbed, "Bun-bun".

It wasn't two minutes later when Cam walked in, smiling when she saw Roxy. "Hey, baby girl." She cooed.

Brennan looked up. "Are you speaking to me?" Brennan asked.

Cam blushed. "No, I was speaking to the baby. Her name is Roxanne, isn't it?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes. I call her Roxy and Booth calls her Daffy, because of her middle name."

Cam nodded. "I see...well, she's adorable, and, you know, she kind of looks like you a little..."

Brennan smirked. "So I've been told."

"How old is she?"

"Five months, according to her birth certificate."

"She's so small."

Brennan smiled. "I know." She said, dreamily, then she shook out of it. "Do you need something, Dr. Saroyan?" she asked, clearing her throat.

Cam nodded. "Yes, I just need some confirmation on these Limbo cases. And also, I'm hiding from Daisy. She's been terrorizing the interns all morning with some _very exciting_ news, and she's been looking to tell me."

"Oh, yes," Brennan said, signing the papers, "Sweets proposed."

"Again?" Cam asked.

Brennan nodded again and handed back the papers. "Yes. I think the attempt at a second engagement is insane, though."

"Why is that?" Cam asked, looking over the papers.

"Well, the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over again and expecting a different outcome."

Cam smiled, remembering her own words from years ago. "Yes it is, but Dr. Brennan, your logic is flawed."

"How do you mean?" Brennan asked, confused.

"Well, look at you and Booth." Cam said, smiling, before walking out.

Brennan thought about this a moment, before smiling and placing her hand over her still flat belly, understanding the good doctor's words.

**How do you like it? I thought that I'd do moments of every month throughout Brennan's pregnancy. Next is month three. Please REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Update! Here's month three, with a cute surprise for you! Enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Month Three

Booth woke up smiling when he saw a small heart-shaped box of chocolates and a note from Brennan.

_Had to run to the Lab for a couple of hours. Will be back by lunch. Roxy has been fed and changed. All you have to do is dress her. Happy Valentine's day! I love you!_

Booth grinned. He'd never get tire of hearing-or reading- that Brennan loved him almost as much as he loved her. Groaning as he got up, he walked over to Roxy's crib, picking her up and kissing her little nose. "Morning, Daffy Duck. You hungry?"

Roxy was sucking on her fist and smiled when she saw him. Booth smiled softly back. She was getting so big and was now six months old. She now had hair that went a little past her ears and she was teething.

"Let's see what we have to eat, huh Baby?" Booth said, putting Roxy over his shoulder, which she started nibbling on right away. Booth chuckled. "Hey, same some room for later, huh? Daddy got something special for breakfast today."

He carried her into the kitchen, sitting her down in her high chair and handing her a teething ring to nibble on, before going to the fridge and pulling out a pudding cup.

When Roxy saw it, she became confused. Booth grinned and pulled out a spoon. "It's chocolate, Daffy. I figured since you can't eat and big chocolates, pudding is the next best thing for Valentine's day. Now," Booth said, pulling a chair over to her and pulling the lid off the pudding, "Open up, babe."

Roxy clamped her mouth shut and turned her head away. "Come on, Daffy! Eat! It's good! Look," he said, taking a spoonful into his own mouth. "Mmm! It's _really _good!" Roxy looked at him, and smiled at the exaggerated expressions he was making, before shoving her hand into the cup and shoving it into her own mouth, smiling when she tasted the rich flavor of the chocolate.

"Um!" She said, taking her fist out of her mouth.

Booth grinned and nodded. "That's right, baby. Yum! Now, how about you try it with the spoon?"

Roxy giggled and allowed him to spoon her some pudding, laughing as he made train and jet sounds.

When the entire pudding cup was done, Booth threw it out and grabbed a bottle out of the fridge, warming it in the microwave before testing it on his wrist. "Perfect!" he said, before handing the bottle to Roxy, who began to suck hungrily on it.

"That's right, baby. Drink up. I'm gonna go get dressed, then I'll dress you up and we'll go get something special for Mommy for Valentine's Day."

Roxy didn't seem to be listening so he quickly disappeared into his bedroom and threw on a plain t shirt and a pair of jeans, before going to Roxy's smaller dresser and picking out a pink shirt, with a large purple heart, and a pair of red pants. He got a plain white onesie to go underneath it and a pair of red-and-white striped socks.

When he came back out, Roxy was already done with her bottle and was making her, 'I have to burp' face. Booth picked her up, placing a towel on his shoulder, before burping her. Roxy let out a loud burp and then began giggling.

Booth smiled and carried into his bedroom, dressing her and putting two heart-shaped clips in her hair.

When he was done, he lifted her above his head. "There you are, my pretty little girl!" He said, causing her to giggle.

Booth laughed an brought her back down into his arms. After getting her dressed in her coat, hat, and boots, he put her in her stroller and went to work getting her baby bag set up, before putting on his own coat and gloves, placing her own Hello Kitty gloves on her hands, and opening the door.

"Okay, baby, let's go!" he said, closing the door behind him as he made his way towards the elevator.

-BONES-

Brennan sighed as she looked at all the rings in the Jewelery store that would fit Booth's hand.

_How am I going to ask him, when I've been so against it all these years?_ She thought to herself, she placed her hand on her tummy, where a small baby bump was just beginning to form. _Would he even say yes? Of course he would! He's proven just how much he loves me and obviously he wants marriage. But, would he want to be the one to propose? If he was, then he was sure taking his time with it. No! I'm going to have to do it..._

"Do you need any help, Ma'am?" A young lady behind the counter asked.

"Oh, yes," Brennan said, "I ordered a ring about a week ago. They said they would have it today..."

-BONES-

When Brennan returned home at noon, she found Booth and Roxy asleep on the couch, some kids movie playing on the television. She smiled at them, looking over to the coffee table, where there was an open take-out box of Thai. There were a couple similar boxes on the table, with a note.

_The box with the heart on it is yours. The other one is for the nanny. Go get dressed. I'm taking you out for a day of romance. If I'm asleep when you get home, wake me up by 1:30._

Brennan smiled, just now noticing that Booth was wearing a nice dress shirt and a tie with small red hearts on it, as well as a pair of nice black pants.

Without disturbing their slumber, she threw a blanket over them, kissing Booth's forehead, then Roxy's and sat down to lunch at the table.

When she finished, it was about 12:45. She had forty-five minutes to get dressed and ready. Placing the nanny's food in the fridge, she made her way into the bedroom to get ready.

-BONES-

When Booth woke up, he looked straight at the clock.

_1:19_.

He looked around for a sign that Brennan had come home and saw her coat slung over the back of a chair and the take-out containers gone, _before_ noticing the blanket on himself and Roxy, who was still fast asleep.

Booth smiled lovingly at her and picked her up with him as he stood, walking over to the bedroom, and stepping in.

"Bones?" he said quietly, and Brennan appeared from the ensuite. Booth gaped at her. She was wearing the Vegas dress. The _red_ one! Only this time, her hair was up in a messy, yet stylish, bun. "Wow...Babe, you look amazing!"

Brennan smiled. "Thanks, Booth." She said, before noticing Roxy sleeping and Booth's arms, taking her and tucking her into her own arms, kissing her forehead, sweetly. "Hey, baby." She whispered, careful not to wake up the sleeping infant.

Booth grinned. "Wow, look at this," he whispered, "one Roxy holding the other."

Brennan grinned back. "Very funny." she said, walking over to Roxy's crib and placing her in, next to Bun-bun, who she grabbed instinctively in her sleep. Brennan smiled and placed a blanket over her. Her smile widened when Booth came up behind her and placed his arms around her waist.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" He whispered, admiringly.

Brennan nodded. "She really is." A tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away, furiously. "Stupid hormones."

Booth chuckled and kissed her neck. "You really do look beautiful, Bones." he said.

"Love it while it lasts, because in another few months, that will all be a thing in the past. I'm surprised this dress even still fits." Brennan replied.

Booth shook his head. "You'll always look beautiful to me, no matter what. Nothing is gonna change that."

Brennan smiled and turned her head to kiss him. When they pulled back, he nuzzled her neck and she sighed. "So, where are we going?"

"That, Bones," He said, stepping away, pulling her softly by the hands, "is a surprise."

Brennan pouted, but relented, slipping on her shoes and following Booth into the living room. "Okay, so when is the babysitter getting here?" Brennan asked.

"She should be here soo-" Booth was cut off by a knock at the door. "Or right now." he finished, chuckling as he went to open the door.

"Hello, Mr. Booth." Sydney greeted him. "Hello, Dr. Brennan."

Booth and Brennan greeted her. "Daffy is in her crib right now. She should be awake pretty soon, since we took a little nap earlier today. There's some Thai food in the fridge in case you didn't have lunch yet. And you know where her food and stuff is. We should be home around midnight. Okay?"

Sydney nodded. "Yes, thank you, Mr. Booth."

"No, thank _you_, Sydney." Booth said. "I know it's not your regular day, it being Valentine's Day and all..."

"No, it's fine. My boyfriend and I went out to brunch together and spent a little time with each other. He has to head to work in about an hour, anyway. So, it's perfectly okay."

Booth smiled. "Thanks, anyways, Syd. Come on, Bones." Booth said, pulling Brennan out the door with him.

"Goodbye, Sydney!" Brennan called, before Booth shut the door and ushered her down the hall towards the elevator.

-BONES-

After a long romantic dinner at an expensive Italian Restaurant about 45 minutes outside DC, Booth and Brennan were just driving around. It was about eight in the evening and they were driving in a comfortable silence, with soft music playing.

"Where are we going, Booth?" Brennan asked.

"You'll see, Bones. We have a little bit of time left to spare. Wanna go get some dessert?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes, please, I'm starving."

Booth chuckled. "Okay, let's go to the Diner for some pie and whatever it is you want, and then we can go to our last destination for the night."

"Which is?"

"You'll see, Bones!" Booth laughed.

-BONES-

After pie at the Diner, which Brennan surprisingly ate this time, Booth looked at his watch and grinned, throwing down some money for the bill.

"Come on, Bones. Time for your last surprise of the night." He said, standing and taking her hand.

Brennan eagerly followed him out of the Diner.

-BONES-

When they reached their destination, Brennan was thoroughly confused. "Booth? Why are we at American University?" she asked.

Booth grinned, parking the car. "You'll see..." he said, getting out and walking around the car to let Brennan out. She took his hand and allowed him to lead her into the building, before he turned and took off his tie, putting it over her eyes.

"Now, what are you doing?" Brennan asked.

"Blindfolding you."

"But _why_?"

"You'll see."

Booth then took her hand and began leading her up and down corridors until he found the right one. Checking the handle, he found it unlocked. Pushing it open, he smiled when he saw that everything was set up perfectly, just like he wanted.

He pulled Brennan along, making sure that she didn't trip over anything, before leading her up the steps to the stage and stopping her in the center, and uncovering her eyes, which widened when she saw what was surrounding her.

She was in the lecture hall and there were heart-shaped decorations all around her, as well as bouquets of Daisies and Daffodils. "Oh, my..." she gasped, looking around. She saw a blanket laid down on the floor when she turned around. On it were heart-shaped pillows and a bottle of...champagne? She lifted an eyebrow to Booth, pointing to the bottle. "Champagne?" she asked.

Booth grinned. "Sparkling Cider." he said, leading her towards the blanket, where she also noticed there was a covered basket. Booth uncovered it, revealing chocolate-covered strawberries, which made brennan's mouth water, as she picked one up and bit it.

"Mmmm!" she said and Booth laughed.

"I thought you'd like those." He said, popping the top on the cider and pouring it into two flute glasses, handing one to Brennan, before lifting his own. "To us." He toasted and Brennan clinked her glass to his.

They settled easily into discussion as they fed each other strawberries and sipped from their glasses.

When the bottle was finished and all there was left of the strawberries was the ends, Booth cleared his throat, causing Brennan to look up. He smiled lovingly at her. "I love you." He said.

Brennan smiled. "I love you, too, Booth." she said, leaning over and kissing him sweetly.

Booth chuckled and stood up, pulling her with him. "Come with me over here for a second." He said, pulling her to the edge of the stage, before stopping. "This is the exact place where we first laid eyes on each other nearly seven years ago. And since then, I've wanted to do something."

Brennan laughed. "Oh yeah? What would that be?" she asked.

Booth grinned and got down on one knee and Brennan gasped as he pulled a ring out of his pocket. "This." he said, "Temperance "Bones" Brennan, I have loved you since the first moment I saw you standing up here, lecturing about de-fleshing techniques and even then I thought you were the most amazing woman I've ever seen. And I was right. So, will you please do me the honors of becoming my wife?"

Tears fell down Brennan's cheek as she stepped away from him. "Oh, Booth!" She said, walking towards the blanket.

Booth's heart fell as she walked away from him and he stood, following her. "Bones, what's the matter?" he asked.

Brennan didn't answer. She just picked up her purse and started rifling through it. When she found what she was looking for, she pulled it out and walked towards him, holding it out.

Booth gasped. It was a small black box. The same that had once carried Brennan's ring, before he had decided that he didn't need it. But he'd thrown that one out. Where did _she_ get it?

Then she opened it and he saw a ring, slightly larger than the one held in his fist. "Bones, what's-"

Brennan cut him off with her finger to his lips. "Seeley Booth," she said, "I have loved you, probably since we first saw each other as well. Though I may have not recognized it until just recently. But I love you enough to change my opinions about marriage and love and family, evident by the little person currently growing in my stomach." Booth chuckled. "We live in the same home together, we are the parents of a beautiful little girl, with another child on the way. Now, I would like the chance to call you my husband and for you to call me your wife. Please do _me_ this honor, and I shall do you the same. Be my husband?"

Booth smiled and leaned in to kiss her lovingly. "Of course, Bones. Of course." he said, slipping the ring in his hand onto her finger as she did the same for him.

**Awww! Isn't that sweet? Please REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**New update! Enjoy!**

Chapter Fifteen: Month Four

Brennan stood in front of the mirror, fixing her hair into a ponytail and looking at herself in the oversized baseball shirt Booth bought her for the game. They weren't actually going to see the game at the stadium, but Booth had convinced her to dress up for the opening Nationals game on TV, so she had complied, putting on the oversized shirt, a pair of leggings and the Nationals socks he'd bought her with the shirt. She smiled, wiggling her toes. She really loved those socks. They matched the ones he'd gotten for himself and she felt like they truly matched. Then she looked at her left hand, where the engagement ring he'd given her laid on her ring finger, smiling softly at it.

She was taken out of her reverie from a small voice at the door. "Bones?" Parker said.

Brennan turned and smiled at him. Parker was dressed in an identical jersey and a simple pair of jeans with the iron-on Nationals symbol. His face was painted red and navy and his blonde curly hair was peeking out from beneath his ball cap. He had his old, worn-out baseball glove in his hand. Brennan remembered Booth mentioning getting him a new one for his birthday.

"Yes?" Brennan asked, smiling at how he was dressed.

"The game is about to start. Are you ready?" Parker asked.

Brennan nodded. "Almost." She picked up her hat from the dresser and placed it on her head. "Got anymore of that paint?"

"Not a lot." Parker said, shrugging,

"That's okay. I only need a little bit." Parker nodded and took her to the kitchen where the red and blue paint was on the counter. Brennan smiled and dipped her index fingers in, before making two lines on each of her cheeks.

Parker giggled. "You look like you're getting ready to play, Bones."

Brennan smirked. "Isn't that the point?"

Parker laughed and followed her into the living room, where Booth had set up bowls of chips and pretzels and a veggie platter for Brennan and a cooler filled with soda was next to the table. Booth sat on the couch, with Roxy in the crook of his arm.

Brennan smiled widely when she saw how Roxy was dressed. Booth had dressed her in a pink Nationals jersey, with a matching pink hat and socks, a pair of jeans completed the outfit and her face had two hearts painted on it. They were red and blue and they did nothing to hide her dimples when she smiled.

Brennan felt her heart swell for the little girl and she went over and took her out of her father's arms, lifting her above her head and kissing her nose, making Roxy smile and giggle.

"Ma!" She squealed, though it sounded more like a kissing noise than an actual word, since she was still so young. Brennan smiled and brought her down, taking a good look at her. "What did you two do to my baby?" She said, feigning shock.

Booth chuckled and stood up, taking Roxy and holding her to his chest, keeping her facing her mother. "What do you mean, Bones? Don't you think she looks cute?" Brennan gave him a stern look, which faltered when Roxy giggled and clapped her hands. Immediately, Brennan smiled softly and took the baby into her arms kissing her and nuzzling her nose, making Roxy giggle and wrap her arms around her neck.

Booth chuckled and leaned over to kiss Brennan's cheek, before he noticed how she was dressed. Booth grinned. No woman he'd _ever_ dated in the past, even Rebecca, had ever gotten this into the baseball games. But, then again, Brennan wasn't like any other woman.

Booth got down on one knee and grabbed her hand, forcing Brennan to hold Roxy one her right hip and look down at him.

She grinned. "Booth? What are-"

"Shh." Booth cut her off. "Temperance Brennan, you are the most amazing woman I've ever met. Please, be my wife! Mother my child!"

Brennan chuckled. "I think you're a little late there, Booth." She said, lifting her shirt a little so Booth could see the growing baby bump.

Booth dropped her hand and his head slumped. "Damn." He said, before standing up. "Oh, well. Nothing I can do about it now."

Brennan scoffed and sat down next to him, with Roxy in his lap. "So, you're saying that if that's actually what happened, you'd just give up like that?" She asked, looking at him, seriously.

Booth turned to her, his eyes sparkling. "No, Bones, I wouldn't give up that easily. I'm never going to make that mistake again." He leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Promise?" Brennan asked, a tear falling down her cheek.

Booth reached over and wiped the tear away. "I promise, Bones. Don't you trust me?"

Brennan nodded. "Always." Then she sniffed and wiped her eyes. "These damn hormones are making me so emotional."

Booth chuckled and kissed her. "But it's worth it, huh?"

Brennan nodded. "It's more worth it than I ever thought it'd be." Suddenly her eyes widened. "Well, most of it." She said, handing him Roxy and making a run for the bathroom.

Booth chuckled and Roxy clapped her hands as Parker made the TV louder, as the game was beginning.

Booth looked down at Roxy and grinned. "I love your mother very much. Do you know that?" Roxy smiled and pointed excitedly at the television. "Yeah," Booth said, leaning back, "I love the Nationals too, but not _nearly_ as much."

**I sorta liked this chapter, but only because of the visual of Roxy in her baseball attire. Anywho, please REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Update! Enjoy!**

Chapter Sixteen: Month Five

Brennan woke up in a sweat.

Something was wrong. She couldn't explain it. She could just feel it. She turned to Booth, who was snoring next to her, shaking him awake. Booth snorted and shook his head. "What? Is the baby coming? What's wrong?"

Brennan sighed. "No, Booth, the baby isn't coming yet. Not for another four months at least. But, I just-I have a really bad feeling that something is going to happen tonight."

Booth stared at her, confused. "_You_ have a feeling? Must be something important."

Brennan nodded, getting off the bed and walking over to Roxy's crib.

The baby was sleeping soundly, her arms wrapped tight around her Bun-bun and a blanket tucked around her.

Brennan smiled and reached down to softly stroke her cheek. The baby turned her head slightly, but continued to sleep.

Brennan smiled softly at her and felt Booth come over and wrap his arms around her waist. "Better now?"

Brennan shook her head. "No. I knew Roxy was safe, but, somehow, I don't know, I just feel like something is still going to happen today. I know it sounds illogical and unlike me, but-"

She was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing, causing her to jump slightly and Booth to tighten his hold around her waist. Brennan broke away from him and went to her beside to answer her cell phone. "Brennan." She answered.

"Hey...Bren...It's...Angela..." Angela's voice said on the other line. She sounded like she was breathing very heavily and she could hear Hodgins' panicked voice.

"Ange?" Brennan said. "What's going on? Where are you?"

"We're...on our way...to the hospital...I'm going...into labour...and I need you...to be there." Angela said, sounding like she was in a lot of pain.

"You want me to be there?" Brennan asked. "But I don't know anything about childbirth. Not really, anyway."

"I don't care, Sweetie...I just need you there...You're my sister...remember?" Angela said.

Brennan sighed. "All right, I'll be there soon." She said, before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Booth asked.

"Angela is going into labour. She wants me to be there." Brennan said, going through her dresser and taking out one of her pregnancy shirt that was still too large for her, and a pair of stretchy jeans, since her old ones didn't fit any more.

"She's going into labour?" Booth asked surprised and Brennan sent him a warning look and a pointed glance towards the crib. "Sorry," he whispered. "But she's going into labour? Now? It's only four AM!"

"I'm quite sure the baby doesn't care what time it is, Booth. I think he or she is more concerned with getting out of Angela's womb right now." Brennan said, pulling her clothes on and slipping on a pair of shoes.

Booth nodded. "Yeah...right." he said as he went to his own dresser and pulled out a tshirt and a pair of jeans.

"What are you doing?" Brennan asked.

"I'm going with you." Booth said, as if stating the obvious.

"No, you're not." Brennan said, grabbing her cell phone and putting it into her pocket. "Roxy is still sleeping and you know how she gets when you wake her up. Besides, Parker is in the other room and he has school in a few hours. No, you just stay here and I'll call you with updates. Okay?"

Booth sighed and nodded. "Okay, babe." Booth said, walking over to Brennan and kissing her cheek. Drive safely. We wouldn't want anything to happen to our little bundle of joy." He stroked her tummy, which now obviously held a baby, even under her clothes, now that she was five months along.

"I will, Booth. Now, get back to bed. I'll call you in a couple of hours. Okay?" Booth nodded and kissed her sweetly, before letting her go.

-BONES-

"Hello, I'm looking for Angela Montenegro. She's having a baby." Brennan said to the woman at the front desk as soon as she entered the Hospital.

"Are you a relative?" The woman asked.

"Uh, yes. I'm her sister, actually." The woman eyed Brennan suspiciously. "_Half-_sister, really." Brennan clarified and the woman sighed.

"She's in the Maternity Ward. She should be going into delivery very soon so if you want to be in there with her, you better hurry." Brennan nodded and rushed to the room where Angela was being kept.

As soon as she walked in, she was grabbed by Hodgins in a bone-crushing hug. "Thank God you're here!" He said. "Angie is freaking out! She really needs you."

"Okay...Jack, I'm sort of going to need the use of my body to get to her." Hodgins immediately let go and Brennan practically ran towards Angela's bed, where her eyes were shut tight in pain. "Ange?" Brennan said, grabbing her hand.

Angela's eyes opened and she smiled, painfully. "Hey, Bren...I'm glad you're here." Angela's eyes shut tight as another contraction hit her and she squeezed Brennan's hand with a vice-like grip.

Brennan grimaced and tried to take back her hand but Angela held on tighter, so Brennan decided to just suck it up. When the contraction passed, Brennan took back her hand and shook it out. "God, Ange! When did you become so strong?"

Ange laughed. "When I started having these damn pains about two hours ago."

Brennan smiled. "Do you want me to go get the doctor?"

Angela nodded. "Yes, please!" Her voice turned into a shout as yet another contraction hit and Brennan went to call for the doctor.

Dr. Martinez came in within a minute and walked straight over to Angela, checking her dilation. "Okay, Angela, it looks like you're a full ten centimetres dilated."

"Really?" Angela asked. "I read it takes way more than just two hours before a woman can start pushing."

"In some cases, yes, but in others, such as yours, it takes less time, but considerably more pain, it seems." Angela nodded as the pain swept over her. "Anyway, I think it's time we moved you to the delivery room."

"Shouldn't she already be there?" Brennan asked.

"Actually, Ma'am," The doctor replied coldly, "we've been having a lot of births tonight, strangely enough, and our Delivery Room was full. But now, it isn't, and we're going to move your _sister_ there to have her baby."

Brennan ignored the coldness in the doctor's voice and nodded. "Okay then. Ange, I'll be waiting for you right outside the door."

"No!" Angela protested. "I need you there with me, Sweetie. I can't do this without you...or Hodgins. Please?"

Brennan nodded. "Okay, Ange." She said and a nurse handed her and Hodgins scrubs to change into.

-TWO HOURS LATER-

Brennan and Hodgins stood on either side of Angela, who was screaming in pain.

"Get this kid out of me!" She screamed, before turning to glare at Hodgins. "This is all your fault!" she seethed. Hodgins suppressed a laugh.

"Ange," Brennan said, laughing, "It's very irrational to be angry over this. After all, it takes two to mambo. Right?"

"Tango, Sweetie." Angela laughed, "It takes two to tango!" her laugh turned into a scream as she squeezed Brennan and Hodgins's hands.

"Okay," Doctor Martinez said, "Let's try pushing again. Shall we?"

Angela nodded vigorously. "YES! PLEASE!" she shouted.

Dr. Martinez situated herself. "Okay, give me a big one on the count of three. One. Two. THREE!" Angela let out a loud scream as she pushed and squeezed her husband and best friend's hands. "Okay, the baby is crowning! Just one more. One. Two. THREE!"

Angela screamed louder as she pushed the baby out. Then, she heard a cry and the doctor's voice, sounding very far away. "It's a girl!"

Angela smiled and felt tears falling down her cheeks as she turned to her husband, who was smiling widely, then to her best friend, who was gazing at the baby in wonder.

"She's so small." Brennan said. Angela smiled and nodded, watching as a nurse wrapped her baby in a pink blanket and gave her over.

Angela smiled down at her baby. "She's so beautiful." She breathed.

Hodgins nodded. "Yeah, she is." He leaned over and kissed Angela on the forehead. "You did great, baby."

"I love you." Angela said, partly to Hodgins and partly to her baby.

Then she turned to Brennan. "And I couldn't have done this without you, Sweetie. I love you."

Brennan smiled. "I love you too, Ange." She looked at her watch. "Oh, I'll be right back. I have to go call Booth. Where will you be when I'm done?"

"They'll be back in the room they were in before." Dr. Martinez said, taking the baby girl from Angela and handing her off to a nurse to be cleaned. "Your baby girl will meet you in your room later, as well."

Angela nodded and Brennan took off her glove, dialling Booth's number and putting the phone to her ear. "Booth?" she said when he answered. "It's a girl."

-BONES-

Booth and Brennan smiled at the baby girl in the nursery with the deep blue eyes and black tuft of hair on her head. "That's her?" Parker asked, looking in.

Brennan nodded. "That's her. Joy Temperance Hodgins." She said, smiling and leaning into Booth.

It had been nearly twelve hours since Joy was born and Angela and Hodgins were currently spending a little alone time together, relaxing after a big day. Now Booth, Brennan, Parker, and Roxy were gazing at the new addition to their 'family'. Cam had promised to come by tomorrow after she was finished with some leftover paperwork from their last case and told Booth and Brennan to give her love to the new parents.

Each of the squints had shown up and left gifts for the new baby, such as balloons, stuffed animals, and flowers. Sweets and Daisy were on a 'romantic getaway' and had been phoned and told of the news. Daisy couldn't be more excited for them and had promised to bring something back from their vacation in Rome.

Brennan smiled at the baby with her namesake. "She is gorgeous." She breathed.

Booth grinned and squeezed her to his side. "Yeah, Bones, she is."

Brennan placed her hand over her stomach. "Do you think ours will be-"

"Yes," Booth said, not letting her finish. "I think our baby is going to be amazingly beautiful."

Brennan smiled and leaned into his, kissing him on the cheek. "I think so too."

**Please REVIEW!**

**Btw, wasn't last night's episode soo cute! Loved it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Update! Please enjoy!**

Chapter Seventeen: Month Six

"She's already so big, Ange!" Brennan said, rocking Joy, in her arms, who had already grown two and a half inches and gained two pounds since she was born, so now she was 22 inches and 10 pounds. Her big blue eyes looked up at Brennan, as if recognizing her, and she stayed completely calm in her arms.

Angela smiled, and stroked Roxy's hair as she sat on her lap. "Roxy is getting big, too. I can't believe how much she's grown! Or how much she really is starting to look like you!"

Brennan chuckled. "Booth says she's looked like me since the beginning, but I don't believe it. I mean, how could she? I'm not her birth mother."

"So? She still has the same color eyes and hair, and she's smart like you. She's pretty much talking already." Angela said, looking down at the little girl in her arms, who smiled up at her, showing off her newly grown teeth. Angela chuckled, and poked her nose, causing the baby to go into a fit of giggles.

"But, she's not saying _real_ words yet, Ange, though I've been trying to teach her. At this point, she can only _try_ to say two things. Mu is 'Mom' and De is 'Dad'. But those aren't real words."

"Well, how old were you when you said your first words?" Angela asked.

"Seven months." Brennan shrugged.

Angela's eyes opened wide. "Seven months? What was the word?"

"My dad told me it was my own name at the time; Joy. Because my parents were always cooing at me and apparently I was always grabbing my mother's hair, so she would yell my name, so I began to say it, when others said it." Brennan explained, looking down at her 'niece' who was grabbing at her hair, put not pulling very hard.

"Wow, Sweetie. My first word didn't come until I was, like, eighteen months, and even then it was a simple 'Papa'."

"Papa?" Brennan asked.

"Hey, I lived with my dad, and he was always saying 'Come to Papa!' when he came home from his concerts so I just said it one day. No biggie."

"That's still pretty good, Ange. Many babies don't speak any comprehensible words until they reach twenty-two months, at least."

Angela smiled widely. "So, I was a _smart_ baby?" she asked.

"Well, not as smart as me..."

"Of course, Sweetie." Angela said, shaking her head.

Realizing what she said, Brennan tried to clarify. "But still _very_ smart, Ange."

Angela smiled. "Thanks, Sweetie. I try." Brennan chuckled, the shudder of her body causing Joy to whimper.

Brennan's eyes widened in panic as she tried to keep the baby from crying. "Oh no, Joy. Please don't cry! Please, baby?" She rocked the baby in her arms, but her attempts were in vain as Joy let out a loud scream. Brennan panicked even further and looked over to Angela with a pleading look and Angela chuckled, placing Roxy on the floor and took the baby into her own arms, rocking her gently and whispering soothing words in her ear.

Soon, the baby had calmed and was now simply whimpering. Angela gave her a sympathetic look. "Are you hungry, baby? Want Mommy to feed you? Okay." Angela said, undoing her shirt, and putting the baby girl to her breast. Immediately, Joy began feeding, and Angela went back to their earlier conversation. "What do you think Roxy's first word is going to be?"

Brennan shrugged. "I can't say. There's no word that we say more than any other, so it's difficult to know for sure." Brennan looked over at Roxy who was playing with her toys in the middle of the floor and laughing every once in a while. "Booth hopes it will be 'Daddy'." Brennan said, dreamily.

"And what do you _hope_ it will be?" Angela asked, noticing her look.

"It would be nice for her to say, 'Mommy'. But, I doubt that will-oh!" Brennan gasped as she grabbed her stomach.

"What?" Angela asked, concerned.

"The baby just kicked." Brennan said, with a look of amazement on her face. "It's never done that before, Ange."

"It? Wouldn't you rather say 'he' or 'she', Sweetie?" Angela asked.

"But I don't know the sex, Ange. Booth and I want to be surprised, like you and Hodgins." Brennan explained, still smiling down at her stomach as she felt another kick.

"Well, that makes sense, but why don't you just call the baby 'he' until he or she is born and either proves you right or proves you wrong?"

"But that would be inaccurate, since-"

"Holy mother of God!" Brennan was cut off by Booth's shout of surprise as he came in and spotted Angela breastfeeding Joy, and quickly covered his eyes and turned around.

Brennan and Angela looked at each other and burst into laughter at Booth's reaction.

"De!" Roxy shouted, raising her arms to be picked up.

Booth, still closing his eyes tightly, reached down and felt around for his daughter. When he finally felt her, he smiled and picked her up. "Hey, Daffy Duck!" he said, turning away from Angela and Brennan and opening his eyes. "Look how big you are!" He cooed. "You look just like your Mommy, you know that? You look like a little Baby Bones." Roxy giggled. "Hey, Ange!" Booth said, turning halfway around. "Did you put your _stuff_ away yet?"

"By that, do you mean my breasts? If so, then yes. Joy if full and asleep now. It's safe to open your eyes." Booth turned and saw that she was telling the truth and sighed in relief.

"Thank the Lord." He said, walking over to Brennan and kissing her, softly. "Hey, Bones." He said, before leaning down to her tummy. "Hey, Junior." Booth cooed.

Brennan furrowed her brow. "Booth, we haven't decided on any names yet- Oh! You were using a term of endearment, weren't you?" Booth nodded, smiling, before kissing her again.

"You just keep getting smarter, Bones. I didn't think that was pos-"

"Bones!" Booth, Angela, and Brennan snapped their heads towards Roxy, who was smiling widely, sure that they had all imagined the word coming from her mouth. "Bones! Bones!" Roxy shouted, giggling.

Booth grinned and turned to Brennan. "Did you hear that, Bones? She said your name!"

Brennan smiled back and nodded, standing up and taking Roxy from her father. "Yes she did." She said, in amazement. "She said her first word...well, her first _real _word, anyway. Booth, this is _amazing_! She's still so young."

Booth grinned. "I know. I bet she's gonna be a genius, just like her mommy." Booth said, wrapping his arm around Brennan's shoulders.

Brennan grinned and nodded, gazing at the little girl in her arms, who was smiling back. "Bones!" Roxy repeated again, and Brennan and Booth chuckled, each kissing her cheeks, causing the little girl to giggle.

Angela looked on, smiling. _I can't believe it took them this long to get here_. She thought to herself as she looked on at the small happy family.

**Please REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Update! Enjoy!**

Chapter Eighteen: Month Seven

"Cam!" Roxy squealed as Brennan rolled her into the Jeffersonian. Cam smiled widely.

"Hey, Peanut!" she said, coming towards the stroller and leaning down to kiss Roxy's forehead. "What brings you here this fine day?"

Brennan sighed. "I'm really sorry, Dr. Saroyan, but the nanny was sick, and Booth has a lot of paperwork to go through, and Angela is really busy with Joy, so I didn't want to dump Roxy on her as well and-"

Cam put her hand up, signalling Brennan to stop with her explanation. "It's fine, Dr. Brennan. We have no cases this week, anyway, so it's not like she'll be in the way. Anyway, everybody loves Roxy, just like everybody loves Joy and everybody will loved the next baby Booth." Cam smiled at Brennan's growing tummy.

Brennan sighed in relief. "Thanks, Cam. I'm just going to put her in the playpen in my office. If you need me, that's where I'll be."

Cam nodded and Brennan walked towards her office, placing Roxy in the portable playpen once she got there. Roxy giggled and immediately grabbed her dolls, saying to them every single word she could say, as well as a few nonsense baby words.

Brennan smiled adoringly at her and wondered when she became so affectionate with children.

Probably when she had Andy for that one case all those years ago. Or probably earlier, when she had met Parker. She couldn't remember and didn't really care all that much. All she knew was that she loved Parker and Roxy as if they were truly her own and knew she would love her own baby just as much.

Brennan went to her desk and turned on her computer to begin work on her latest book.

After about two hours, Brennan began to feel the unbearable gnawing in her stomach that had become quite common since she found out about her pregnancy.

She looked over at Roxy, who was chewing on her Bun-bun's ear. "You hungry, too?" Brennan asked, grinning.

Roxy turned to her and nodded. "Hugwy!" she said.

Brennan laughed and walked over to pick her up. "Okay," she said, "it's about 11 o'clock now. How about we call Daddy to pick up some food? That sound good?"

"Ya!" Roxy said, smiling.

Brennan smiled back. "I can't believe how vocal you've become since you said your first word."

"Bones!" Roxy yelled.

Brennan laughed. "Yes, baby; bones." Brennan reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, hitting speed dial #1. After a few rings, Booth answered. "Hey, Booth." Brennan greeted.

"Hey, Bones! What's up, Baby?" He answered.

"Don't call me baby. And I'm fine. But, Roxy and the baby are hungry."

Booth chuckled. "Is that so? Well, how about I bring over some food? What would you like?"

Brennan told him Thai for herself and some Fruit Loops for Roxy, since they were her favourite. "Oh, and bring by some Blueberry Cheesecake. I have a horrible craving for it." Brennan added.

Booth chuckled. "Will do. Now, can I just say hi to my baby girl?"

"Okay," Brennan put the phone to Roxy's ear, "Say hi to Daddy, Rox."

"Hi, De!" Roxy said into the phone.

"Hey, Daffy Duck!" Booth replied, his smile growing at the sound of his daughter's voice. "How are you doing? Are you hungry?"

"Ye! I hugwy! Wan nummies!" Roxy whined into the phone, pouting even though Booth couldn't see her.

"Aww! Okay, Daff, I'll bring you some nummies. Want Fruit Loops?"

"Foo Loos!" Roxy replied, excitedly.

Booth laughed. "Okay, now put Mommy back on."

Roxy looked up at Brennan. "Mu! De!" she pushed the phone towards her.

Brennan put the phone to her ear and cradled it between her ear and shoulder as she placed Roxy back into her playpen. Roxy stood up and leaned against the side of her pen. "I can't believe that she can say all these other words, but still can't manage to say 'Mommy' and 'Daddy'. I just don't understand it."

"Bones, relax. She's only ten months old. Give her a little time. She'll be talking perfectly and walking sooner than you think. Trust me." Booth responded.

Brennan looked over to Roxy, who had turned herself around and was wobbling a little as she attempted to take a step, but she lost her balance and fell to the side, giggling.

Brennan smiled. "I think the walking might be a little sooner than we thought."

"What? Why? Is she walking? I didn't miss her first steps, did I?" Booth was whining and it made Brennan laugh.

"No, you didn't miss her first steps, but you did miss her first attempt at walking."

"Okay, well, keep her off her feet til I get there. I wasn't there for Parker's first steps, but I definitely want to be there for Daffy's."

"Booth, I can't just keep her from doing something she wants to do. Then she might think it's bad and not try again when we want her to. How about I watch her and when it looks like she's about to take a step, I videotape it with my cell phone?"

Booth sighed. "That'll have to do for now. Okay, I'll see you two soon. Bye, Bones. Bye, Daffy!" Brennan held the phone towards Roxy so she could hear him.

"Ba-ba, De!" she said, waving at the phone, before falling back onto her bottom.

Brennan said bye and hung up the phone, plopping down on the couch and turning to Roxy. "What do you wanna do now?" she asked.

Roxy smiled and held up her favourite storybook.

Brennan smiled back and walked over to the playpen, picking up Roxy and her book and walking back to the couch. She settled Roxy in a comfortable position on her lap and began to read.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young maiden. She was so beautiful, that the townspeople called her Belle..."

-BONES-

"And the beast turned into a handsome prince, right before her very eyes. At first, Belle was hesitant, but once she looked into his eyes, she recognized him and ran into his arms. And they both lived happily ever after." Brennan closed the book and Roxy clapped. "I don't know why you like this book so much." Brennan said. "I mean, the girl isn't the typical damsel in distress. She's very smart, which is different for the stories of this time, but it's not at all possible for a monster such as this to even exist, let alone transform into a human from a simple kiss."

She heard a laugh from the doorway and jumped a little turning towards the sound, where Booth stood, holding a grocery bag and a bag of take-out. "It's a metaphor, Bones. It means that beauty is more than just skin deep."

Brennan grinned. "I don't know what that means."

Booth sighed and put the food down on the coffee table, taking a seat next to her on the couch, where Roxy instantly placed herself in his lap. "Take you, for example. You're gorgeous, no doubt and so many people see that. But what they don't see is your inner beauty. Your heart and soul and how kind and caring you are. They don't know all this because they haven't gotten a chance to know you, _really_ know you yet, but once they do, they can see your inner beauty. That's what that means."

Brennan smiled softly at him, her eyes filling with tears. "That was beautiful, Booth." She sighed, then shook her head. "God, what's happening to me? I was never this soft before _you _came along." Brennan pouted at him and Booth chuckled, leaning over to kiss him.

"Hmm, I think _that_ change was for the better. Now, do you still want something to eat or-"

"Oh my God, yes!" Brennan said, practically attacking the Thai food. "I'm _starving!_"

Booth laughed. "I can't believe it was just a few _months _ago when I had to force you from the examination table to feed yourself, and now you're calling me and hour _early_ for lunch and attacking the food. You've come a long way, Bones."

Brennan smiled through a mouth of Mee Krab. "Get used to it." She said, taking a swig of the bottle of Diet Coke he'd also brought her to chase the food down.

Booth chuckled and picked up his own carton of food. "I guess I'll have to." He picked out the box of Fruit Loops and poured them into a paper bowl, placing it on the coffee table for Roxy, who slipped off the couch onto her bottom and stood up, taking a single step towards the table. Booth's eyes widened. "Bones! She just walked!"

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Booth, she took one step. It wasn't even a big step. It was comparably small, even for someone of her size. Wait until she takes a few more, bigger steps, and _then_ be excited. Okay?"

Booth sighed. "Okay, Bones. Whatever you say." He said, but continued to beam as he watched his little girl continue to eat her food, glad that he hadn't missed this milestone in her life. Not yet, anyway.

**I hope you liked this! Please REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Update! Enjoy!**

Chapter Nineteen: Month Eight

"Come on, Daffy! You can do it!" Booth called encouragingly to his daughter, who was tentatively making her way towards him, her hand never leaving the coffee table. Once she got to the end of the coffee table, she was very reluctant to let go, in fear of falling down again.

This had been the process since she attempted her first steps. She would hold onto the coffee table, clutching it as she wobbled towards whoever was calling her, but stopped once she reached the end, because as soon as she let go to take another step forward, she would fall.

Booth had been urging her for hours to let go of the coffee table, but she was so stubborn, she would just shake her head, and he would have to bribe her with a cookie just to move, but then she would purposefully fall onto her knees and crawl to him, pawing at him for the cookie. And, whether it was because Booth was a big softy or because he hated to see her beg, he'd give it right over and she'd nibble at it for however long it took to finish it.

This time, however, no amount of cookies or any other treat were enough to get her to move. She stood there, solidly, absolutely refusing to move. "Come to Daddy, Daff!" Booth called.

Roxy shook her head. "No!" she said, stubbornly.

Booth stood up and crossed his arms, glaring teasingly at her. "You dare defy me, young lady?'

Roxy immediately recognized his teasing and smiled. "No!" she yelled again.

Booth grinned, evilly. "Well, you know what that means, don't you?"

Roxy shook her head.

"That means I'm going to have to _tickle _you into obedience!" Booth yelled, coming after her, and she squealed, turing around and walking as fast as she could in the other direction. Booth gave her time to let go of the table, wanting to see if her first steps would come naturally as she ran away from him, but as soon as she let go, she got down on her hands and knees and began crawling away from him.

Booth roared and reached down, picking her up and tickling her mercilessly, making her scream in laughter.

Brennan rushed in, worrying that something might be upsetting her, but smiling once she saw that Booth was just tickling her. "How dare you defy me, little girl!" he yelled as he tickled her and she shrieked.

Brennan chuckled at them, shaking her head. "You're such a good teacher, Booth." She said, sarcastically.

Booth grinned at her, ceasing his tickling. "I know. Right? Shouldn't you be laying down, Bones? I thought you said Junior kept you up all night with his incessant kicking."

"Yes, he _or she_ did, but I find it extremely difficult to sleep when you two are out here, shrieking and growling and roaring. Besides, I'm really not all that-"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Booth put Roxy down and began to walk towards the door as Brennan did the same, only slower as she was waddling with her swollen belly. They ended up getting to the door at the same time, and Brennan opened the door. "Parker!" she exclaimed, leaning down to hug her soon-to-be stepson.

He hugged back, happily. "Hiya, Bones!" he said, "Hey, Dad!" Parker high-fived his father.

"Hey, Buddy. Hi, Becks." He said to Rebecca, who was standing behind Parker.

"Hello, Seeley. Temperance." Rebecca greeted. She had a wrapped gift in her hand, which she handed over to Brennan. "Here. I'm sorry I missed your Baby Shower last week, but Brent took me and Parker to see his parents up in Quebec."

"That's okay, Rebecca. It really wasn't that big of a deal. Just a few friends over for a relatively small party. It only lasted a few hours. But, thank you for the gift."

Rebecca smiled politely. "You're welcome. So, I'll see you both on Monday to pick up Parker."

Booth and Brennan nodded and Rebecca turned, waving to them as she made her way back to the elevator.

"So," Parker said, trying to look past Booth and Brennan, "where's Daffy?"

Roxy head snapped up from where she stood at the coffee table after hearing her adored older brother's voice. "Pawka!" she squealed, letting go of the coffee table and waddling towards him.

Booth and Brennan's jaws fell to the floor as she toddled into his arms.

"Hey, I didn't know she could walk now!" Parker exclaimed as he kneeled down to hug his baby sister.

"She couldn;t! I mean, we were trying to teach her, but-" Brennan stammered.

"She took her first steps." Booth said, in a daze. "My baby girl just took her first steps, and I didn't miss it!" His lips spread into a wide grin as he looked at his little girl, who was beaming as well.

"Daddy, cookie?" She asked, holding her hand out and smiling sweetly at him.

Booth's grin widened as he reached down to pick her up. "Of course, baby girl! You can have the whole box if you want!"

"Booth, I wouldn't give her that many. It's late and we'll be having dinner soon!" She called after them as they walked into the kitchen.

Parker followed after them. "Hey!" he yelled. "I want a cookie!"

**Haha! Don't you just love Parker? Please REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Update! Who here lives on the East Coast? Don't you just hate this damn snow? I can't stand it! Because of this damn snow I had an early dismissal and my creative writing class was cut short! Well, at least I'm doing some type of writing, here. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty: Month Nine

"Booth, I can do that myself!" Brennan practically whined as Booth stepped in front of her to take the birthday cake out of the oven.

According to her birth certificate, Roxy's birthday was August 10th, today, and Booth and Brennan had decided to invite their 'family' over to celebrate in their new house that they'd recently bought together in preparation of the birth of their child. The new house was much bigger than Booth's apartment had been and had two more bedrooms than his did. So now Booth and Brennan had the Master bedroom with an attached bathroom, Parker again had his own room, Roxy had hers, and they had a nursery for the baby, which Angela had demanded they let her decorate. Booth and Brennan had readily agreed, but had yet to see the room.

"Bones, you can barely stand up straight. Just let me do this and after the baby is born I'll let you wait on _me_ hand and foot, alright?" Booth said, pulling out the large cake and placing it on the counter next to the stove.

Brennan sighed. "Fine, but only because I really have to urinate." She said, waddling off towards the bathroom.

Booth chuckled as he mixed the icing, stealing a couple of tastes. He was interrupted by a tugging at his pant leg. When he looked down, he saw Roxy there, smiling up at him in her pink birthday dress and princess tiara.

"Daddy! My birdday!" she said, excitedly.

Booth smiled at her. "That's right, Daffy Duck! Today's your birthday, and you know what? We're gonna have a party!"

"Party!" Roxy exclaimed.

Booth laughed. "That's right. All our friends are coming over, like Cam, Angela, Jack, Sweets, Daisy, and Grandpa Max, Pops, Uncle Russ, Aunt Amy, Hayley, Emma, and Parker!"

"Pawka!" she squealed.

"That's right, Parker. And all the squinterns are gonna be here, like Wendell and Clark..."

"Squints!" Roxy exclaimed, making Booth grin.

Before he could say anything, though, Brennan returned back from the bathroom. "I _knew_ you were going to teach her that word." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Of course!" Booth said, grinning charmingly, "Why wouldn't I teach her that word?"

Brennan shook her head. "I have no idea. I just thought you'd outgrown that word. You haven't said it in a few mo-Ahh!" she yelled, grabbing her stomach.

Booth was at her side in seconds. "What? What happened? Are you okay, Bones?"

Brennan took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm fine, Booth, but I think...I think I just had a contraction."

Booth's eyes widened. "You're going into labor?" He asked.

Brennan shook her head. "Not necessarily. A woman can have contractions for as many as 36 hours before she actually gives birth, so I'm fine for now. We just have to time them, and try to get on with this party as best we can."

Booth gave her a concerned look but didn't press it. "How close should the contractions be before we go to the hospital?"

"I'd estimate about 7 minutes apart. It's already been two minutes so far, so start timing." Booth looked at the clock and took note of the time.

"Okay, tell me when you have another one and stay away from anything breakable. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, okay?" Brennan nodded.

"Okay," she said, not feeling up to arguing the fact that she could take care of herself, because, truly, she was feeling anxious that anytime in the next few days, she would have another baby boy or girl, but this time, one that she actually gave birth to, and not just adopted, though she loved Roxy more than she could ever imagine.

She smiled at the birthday girl and took her out of Booth's arms. "Hey, Roxy." She said. "Happy birthday, Honey."

Roxy smiled. "Mommy!" she said, hugging her neck. "Look! Printhess!" she said, pointing to her tiara.

Brennan smiled. "You _are_ a princess, aren't you? Princess Roxanne of...of..."

"237 Russett Boulevard." Booth cut in, using their new address.

Brennan smiled. "Otherwise known as the Booth household." She said, smiling adorably at Booth, who smiled back.

"Booth? Temperance Brennan, are you thinking of becoming a Booth?"

Brennan smiled. "Maybe I am. I haven't decided yet. If not Booth, then Brennan-Booth."

Booth grinned. "Well, can I just say that as happy as I am that you're considering it, I just want you to know that you don't have to just to make me happy."

Brennan shot him a look. "I'm not just doing this to make you happy, Booth. I'd actually like to become a Booth. It might be nice."

"_Might_ be? It would be amazing if you were to take my name, Bones." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I just wanted you to know that you don't have to. I would be just as happy if you kept Brennan, as long as we belong to each other."

Brennan smiled and leaned up to kiss him sweetly. "Thanks, Booth. I love you, but, seriously, whatever I decide is not just to make you happy. It's to make us _both_ happy."

Booth grinned. "I know. I just wanted to tease you a little." Booth said.

"Well, stop it." Brennan said, pouting. "Or else."

"Or else what?"

Brennan lifted her eyebrows. "You know how the doctors said we couldn't have sexual intercourse for three weeks after the baby is born?" Booth nodded. "Well, three weeks is a _long_ time, and I can make it much longer, if I want to." With that, she backed away and walked away with Booth gaping after her.

"You wouldn't!" he said, a whining tone to his voice.

"You wanna bet?" Brennan said over her shoulder as she walked towards the living to finish setting up for the party.

-BONES-

"There! All done!" Brennan exclaimed as she looked at the decorated living room, which she had spent two hours doing, stopping a few times when the contractions hit her. They were now seventeen minutes apart and getting closer together every time.

Brennan sighed and sat down on the couch, next to Roxy, who was practically glued some kid's show about a talking sponge, whose name often escaped Brennan. She laid back on the couch, hoping to relax for a bit before the guests started arriving, but no such luck.

There was a loud insistent knocking at the door that caused her to sit up straight. She was about to get up and answer it, but Booth rushed into the living room, with Brennan's apron around his waist and a towel on his shoulder.

"I got it, Babe." He said, opening the door and smiling as soon as he saw his Pops and son, Parker, arms filled with gifts. "Hey, Pops! Hey, Parks!" he said, leaning down to hug them.

"Hey there, Shrimp! What's with the frilly apron?" Hank asked.

"Yeah," Parker added. "You look like a girl."

Booth blushed. "Uh, well, I don't have one of my own and I have to do the cooking today since Bones is having her contractions and I was already dressed so-"

"Relax, Shrimp!" Hank boomed, laughing. "We were just teasing. You look very pretty." Hank winked at Parker, who giggled. "Anyway, we brought gifts for the little one. And we bring news from Jared and his girlfriend, Padme, is it?" Booth nodded. "They're sorry they can't make it but they're visiting Padme's aunt in the hospital. The woman had a heart attack and the entire family is in a fuss about it. Anyways, they send you their best and a couple of presents for the little one and the soon-to-be-named one." Hank handed two presents to Booth.

"Yeah, mom sent over a gift, too. The bigger one's from her and the smaller one is from me." Parker said, smiling.

Booth smiled back at them, taking the gifts. "Thanks, guys." He said, inviting them in and placing the gifts on a table set up in a corner of the living room.

As soon as Hank and Parker stepped into the living room, Roxy's head snapped up towards them and she squealed, scrambling off the couch and racing towards them. "Pawka! Poppy!"

Parker laughed and kneeled down so that she ran into his waiting arms. "Hey, Daffy!" he said, squeezing her, "Happy birthday!"

Roxy smiled up at him. "Thakku!" she said, smiling before she threw herself at Hank's legs.

Hank smiled at her and reached down to pick her up. "Oh my, you got so big!" He said, hugging her. "How old are you again?"

"I won!" Roxy squealed and he tickled her sides a little.

"Only one? I coulda swore you were as old as me, with how big you are!" Hank teased, making her giggle.

"Thakku, Poppy!" she said, laying her head on his chest.

Brennan smiled at the scene. Roxy really loved her great-grandfather, even though they'd only met a few months ago. "Hello, Hank." She said, standing up shakily.

"Hello, Temperance, sweetie, how've you been?" Hank asked, smiling at her and hugging her gently.

"I've been good, Hank, as you can see." She backed up a little, showing off her very pregnant stomach and Hank laughed.

"I can see very well. When are you-" Before Hank could finish the sentence, Brennan let out a yowl of pain and reach out to grab his hand, squeezing it very tight.

Once the pain passed, she let go of his hand and sat back down, trying to regulate her breathing. "How long?" she asked Booth.

"About 15 minutes. Bones, maybe we should get you to the hospital now." Booth suggested.

Brennan shook her head stubbornly. "No, Booth. I'm fine. We got this all set up for Roxy and now she's going to have her party. I'm not going to miss it."

"Sweetheart, maybe you should listen to Seeley. I mean we can throw the party for her just fine and-"

"No, Hank." Brennan said, standing up. "I'm staying for my daughter's birthday. I'm not going to miss it for anything."

"Wow, she's stubborn." Hank said, grinning. "Just like your Grams was."

Booth grinned and slung an arm around Brennan's shoulder. "That's just one of the many reasons I love her." He kissed Brennan's cheek. "But remember, we leave when the contractions are seven minutes apart. Okay? Party or no party."

Brennan sighed. "I know, I know."

**Aww! Stubborn Brennan! Okay, so next chapter will be in two parts. Please REVIEW!**

**PS. Down here are SPOLIERS. If you don't want to read them, then just press the REVIEW button and they will go away (and you can leave me a nice review) if u do wanna read them, just scroll down.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Okay, so in episode 6.13, Booth is going to buy a ring and PROPOSE to Hannah. NOOOO! Right? But do not fear, because she will say NO and leave him. Now, idk what that means for B&B but I hope it'll give them a chance to get their act together. Fingers crossed!**


	21. Chapter 21

**New update! I'm so happy you guys like this story so much! Anyways, here's chapter 21! Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-One: The Birth (Part 1)

"Sweetie!" Angela squealed as soon as Brennan opened the door. She had three month old Joy in her arms and Hodgins was behind her, pushing the stroller and carrying a bag with presents over one arm and the baby bag over the other.

"Hey, Ange. Hey, Hodgins. Hi, Joy!" she cooed, leaning down to kiss the baby's forehead.

Noticing Hodgins exhausted look, she laughed and allowed them to come in, before she took the bag with the gifts and placed it on the table.

"So, Aunt Tempe," Angela said smiling, "How've you been?"

"Oh, I've been very- Ow!" Brennan cried out, grabbing Hodgins's hand, while he yelped in pain and tried to pull back, but she didn't let go until the pain passed and she was on her knees.

Angela looked at her wide-eyed. "Sweetie, did you just have a contraction?"

Before Brennan could answer, Booth came out. "They're twelve minutes apart now, Bones. You sure you don't want to leave for the hospital now?"

Brennan shook her head. "No, Booth. I'm staying right here and enjoying my daughter's birthday party until the last possible second. Got it?" She dared him to argue with her and he stepped back, knowing that fighting with her was pointless.

Brennan nodded triumphantly and turned back to Angela. "So, how are you, Ange? I've barely seen you since Joy was born."

Angela sighed, not quite sure what was going on, but not willing to bring it up. "I'm fine, Sweetie. Joy has been a perfect little angel, and I'll be back at work next week."

Brennan nodded, walking with her to the living room, where Max and Hank were already sitting, sipping glasses of water, and conversing politely, whilst (AN: I always wanted to use that word) Parker played with Roxy, who stood up as soon as she saw Angela and Hodgins.

"An Angie! Unk Jack!" she squealed, running into Hodgins's arms, who picked her up and hugged her tightly, before putting her near Angela, who kissed her cheek and let her kiss Joy hello. "Hi, Joy!" Angela laughed at her excitement.

"Hello, birthday girl! How are you?" she asked.

Roxy smiled. "I goo! I won!"

"I know!" Angela humored her. "You're getting so big!"

Hodgins laughed. "Yeah, soon you'll be as big as us!"

Roxy's smile widened, especially when she saw the presents hanging on Hodgins's elbow. "Gifs!" she squealed, reaching for the bag.

"Oh, no! Not so fast, Rox. You get gifts later, okay? But, for now, we play!" Roxy smiled and hugged his neck, while Jack gave Booth the bag and Booth placed the gifts onto the table with all the others.

Soon enough Cam and the rest of the interns showed up, including Fisher and Vince, who were going on about something or other, and Wendell and Michelle were laughing about something that happened in the car, while Cam shook her head, giving Booth an exhausted look. "If I _ever_ volunteer to carpool again, knock me over the head with a shovel to remind me why that's _never_ a good idea."

Booth chuckled and agreed, handing her a drink.

Next to come were Sweets and Daisy, who immediately showered Roxy with hugs and kisses, until she had lipstick stains all over her face.

Booth chuckled at her and took her to the bathroom to wash up.

As soon as he was gone, Brennan grabbed her stomach, and groaned, quietly enough so nobody seemed to notice, checking the time to see that her contractions were now only eight minutes apart. It would only be another twenty minutes before she would have to go to the hospital, but not if she hid her contractions from Booth. She could hold on a little longer. There was really nothing that could take her from Roxy's party.

Soon everybody was there and they were all enjoying the food Brennan set out and talking, while Joy was asleep in her stroller and Roxy played with Vincent and Wendell, who were allowing her to put glitter and makeup on their faces, while Cam and Angela sat close by, trying to stifle their giggles as they talked. Parker, Hayley, and Emma were all huddled together playing the card game, Apples 2 Apples, with Daisy and Fisher, while Lance looked on, making observations.

Brennan sat on the couch observing everybody with interest, while holding back the groans of pain that were bound to come out as her contractions got closer together, but she successfully quieted herself enough so that Booth, who was sitting next to her and having a heated discussion with Hodgins, couldn't hear her.

Another contraction passed and Brennan tried to take a deep breath, but she felt as if the air had been knocked right out of her, and gritted her teeth to keep from crying out, but she managed and got through it. She checked her watch. The contractions were now five and a half minutes apart. At this point her water should-

As if on cue, she felt a rush of liquid between her legs and looked down. Her leggings were soaked through and she began to panic, grabbing her glass of water, she clumsily spilled what was left on her lap and everybody looked up at her as she gasped, standing up. "Damn!" she cried for good measure.

Booth got up with her. "Are you okay, Bones?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Booth," she lied, looking down at her wet clothes. "I just spilled some water on myself. I'm gonna go change. I'll be back and then we can sing happy birthday."

Booth nodded, trying to meet her eyes but she turned away too quickly and walked as quick as she could towards the stairs to the second floor.

Brennan made her way slowly and carefully up the stairs, gripping the railing as she went, making sure that she would be safe if another contraction were to hit.

She made it up the stairs and into her room with no complications and immediately set to work finding a change of clothes.

She was nearly through putting on a new shirt and pair of pregnancy jeans when she heard a knock at the door.

"Sweetie?" Angela called. "Are you alright in there?"

Brennan was about to respond, when she felt another searing pain in her stomach, this one much to bad to conceal the loud yelp of pain, which immediatley alerted Angela, who opened the door and came rushing to her friend's side. "Sweetie, are you okay?" she asked.

Brennan shook her head, finally ready to give up. "No. Call Booth, I'm going into labor."

**Sorry to leave it there, but like I said, this will be in two parts. So, where should the baby be born and should it be a boy or a girl? Please REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Update! All votes are in! Now, let us see the results! Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-two: The Birth (Part 2)

Angela stared in shock at her best friend, who was kneeling on the ground in front of her, in obvious pain, trying to steady her breathing.

"Angela, what are you staring at?" Brennan hissed. "Go tell Booth I need to go to the hospital!"

Angela snapped out of her daze and turned running into the hall, and down the stairs until she reached the living room. "Booth!" she shouted, alerting Booth, who was playing with Roxy, on his lap. Booth handed Roxy to Max and stood up.

"What?" he asked, "Is something wrong with Bones?"

Angela nodded. "Brennan's going into labor!"

Everybody gasped and Cam stood up and started up the stairs, with Booth and Angela right on her tail.

By the time Booth and Angela made it to the bedroom, Cam was already helping Brennan get comfortable on the bed. "Okay, now, breath, Dr. Brennan. Everything's gonna be alright. Just keep taking deep breaths." Brennan followed her instructions and breathed as deeply as she could, before another contraction hit her and she grabbed Cam's hand.

Cam winced, but didn't make any attempts to let go, trying to soothe the good doctor. She turned to Booth and Angela. "I don't think she's going to make it to the hospital. It's best to just have a home birth. We're going to need some warm towels to put underneath her and wrap the baby in. Angela, call the hospital and tell them to send paramedics or doctors or whoever with more supplies. Use my name. Booth, get some oil or something and a pair of sterilized scissors. Hurry, now! We don't have much time!"

Angela pulled out her cell phone and dialed the hospital, telling them everything that Cam said. Booth ran downstairs, grabbing everything on Cam's rushed list, passing a confused Max on the way.

"What's going on? Is she okay?" he asked, worried about his daughter.

"She's fine, Max, but the baby is on the way and we're not really prepared for this." Booth said, looking through the linen closet and pulling out all their towels, handing them to Max. "Bring these upstairs to Cam. Hurry!"

Max nodded and practically flew upstairs, while Booth ran to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of olive oil and looking through the draws for scissors. He found a pair that haven't even been open yet, and ripped the packaging, before running upstairs, being careful not to fall with the scissors in his hand.

When he got upstairs, he handed the things to Cam, who put them aside for later and was in the process of removing Brennan's pants and underwear. Brennan didn't seem to mind, though since she was sweating profusely, while Angela pressed a cool cloth to her head and held her hand, breathing in sync with her. "You're doing great, Sweetie. Just keep breathing. That's right." Angela soothed.

Meanwhile, Max was placing the towels all around her and underneath her, careful not to disturb her too much. Once the entire bed was covered, he put aside some towels for when the baby was born, so they could clean him or her and wrap him or her up.

Once Cam was finished undressing her, she set up pillows to prop up her head and knees, checking to see how dilated she was.

"Okay, Dr. Brennan, you're about nine centimeters dilated. One more centimeter and we'll start pushing." she announced.

"How do you know what to do?" Booth asked her.

"I needed to take medical training to become a cop. I actually ended up delivering two babies in the jail, back in New York. They were name after me. Well, the girl was. The boy was named Cameron."

"Ah, nothing like having a convict's baby named after you, huh?" Booth asked, teasingly, though his eyes never left his fiance.

Cam grinned. "You got that right."

"Paramedics are here!" Vince announced from the doorway, his hands shielding his eyes, so that he wouldn't embarrass his boss or himself.

The paramedics rushed in, carrying boxes of their tools and other things to help with the birth.

"How far along is she?" A female paramedic asked.

"Pretty far." Cam responded. "She's almost ready to start pushing."

The paramedic nodded. "Does she want a spinal tap?"

"I think it's a little late for that!" Brennan seethed. "Besides, I don't need to drug my baby or myself. Women have been doing this for millions of years, and I'm no weaker than them!"

Booth shook his head and took her hand. "Of course not, Bones." he said, kissing her forehead. Brennan leaned into his touch as if his lips could somehow take the pain away.

The medics began taking out their sterilized tools and setting them on a small table, while the female medic, looked to see how dilated she had become. "Well, she's at ten centimeters now. I think she can start pushing. What's your name, Sweetheart?" she asked Brennan, sweetly.

"My name is-Ahh!- Dr. Temperance...Brennan of the...JEFFERSONIAN!" she let out a loud yell as another pain tore through her, making Booth wince as she grabbed his hand and squeezed in a vice-like grip, but not because of his pain, but because of hers. He hated that she was in so much pain and it was all his fault."

"I'm so sorry, Bones." he whispered.

Brennan looked at him. "Sorry for what, Booth?"

"Sorry for being the reason that you're in so much pain right now. If I had just worn a condom-"

Brennan stopped him with a fierce kiss. "Don't _ever_ be sorry for something like this! I'm about to have your child." She groaned in pain. "And you know why?" Booth shook his head. "Because I love you. Because I would," she gasped in pain, "go through hours upon hours of pain, just so I could make something as wonderful as our child, because every second is worth it!" She turned her head to the side, wincing again in pain.

Booth felt his eyes fill up with tears at her words and he kissed her forehead over and over again, whispering soothing words into her ears as she got ready to push.

"Okay, Temperance. On the count of three. One...Two...Three!"

Brennan pushed as hard as she could, screaming the entire time.

The baby didn't even seem to move and she let out an exhausted breath.

"That's okay, Dr. Brennan. Let's just try again. Really hard now. One...Two...Three! Push!"

Brennan pushed even harder this time, letting out a string of profanities as she did, finally understanding why Angela was so vocal during her birth.

"That was a good one!" the paramedic shouted, gleefully. "I can just see the head. A couple more and we should have your baby!"

Brennan nodded and squeezed Angela and Booth's hands tighter as Cam leaned over her, wiping her forehead and Max paced on the other side of the room, unable to stand still.

"Okay. One...Two...Three!"

Brennan pushed again, feeling some pain as the baby's head passed through (AN: I'm not going to say the 'v' word. Too awkward). "The baby is crowning!" The medic yelled. "Okay, one more push and you'll have a new baby!"

Brennan moaned and shook her head. "I can't!" she whined and Booth gave her an endearing look.

"Yes you can, Bones. You can do _anything._ Come on, just one more push and it will all be over, I promise." He said, resting his forehead on hers and kissing her sweetly.

Brennan nodded and murmured, "Okay." to the medic.

"Okay, last one. Now we need a big one. One...Two...Three! Push!"

Brennan pushed as hard as she could, relaxing as she heard her baby's cry and the far away shouts and cheers of Booth, Cam, Angela, and Max, as well as the medic, announcing that it was a boy.

-BONES-

An hour later, Brennan was smiling down at her baby boy in her arms. He was a relatively tiny baby, only weighing 5 and a half pounds and only 14 inches, but he looked so perfect to her. He had all ten fingers and all ten toes, his eyes were a deep chocolate brown like his father's and he had all Booth's features, except for the small tuft of auburn hair on his head. And when he involuntarily smiled, she could swear she was holding a little baby Seeley Booth in her arms.

"So," Booth interrupted her daydream, "What are we going to name him?"

Brennan smiled at Booth, who was sitting in a chair, next to her, in their room.

Brennan shook her head. "I don't know. We didn't have any names picked out. But, I was thinking Matthew."

Booth cocked his head slightly. "Why?"

"Because that's the name I knew my father by for nearly thirty years and I always liked it. Why? You don't like it?" Brennan asked.

"It's not that. He just doesn't _look_ like a Matthew." Booth responded.

"Well, you don't look like a Seeley." Brennan challenged.

Booth grinned. "You got a point there. But, I was thinking we could name him Anthony, after my mother's father. And we could call him Tony for short, so he matches Roxy. You know, Roxy and Tony. From Vegas." Booth grinned at her, cockily and Brennan chuckled.

"I guess we could give him both names. What do you think of Anthony Matthew Booth?" she asked.

Booth smiled. "I thinks it's good, Bones. Really strong name." He pulled the baby into his own arms gently and smiled. "You like that name, kiddo?" As if on cue, the baby boy smiled, involuntarily of course, and Booth smiled back. "Look, Bones. He likes it." Booth said, grinning proudly.

"Booth, you know he can't control his facial muscles yet. That smile was a mere coincidence."

"There are no coincidences, Bones. He likes the name, so that's the name we're giving him. Anthony Matthew Booth." Booth said it proudly, as if the newborn had just won some sort of an award.

Brennan smiled gently at him, too tired to argues, and too amazed by this man, who could have so much pride over a newborn child. "That sounds like a plan." she said, before turning to the medic, who was helping to clean up the area and staying just long enough to check over some necessary paperwork. "Ma'am, we've decided on a name. Do we have to fill out a birth certificate?"

The medic nodded, and went through her paperwork, pulling out a form, and handing it over to Booth with a pen. Booth handed the baby over to Brennan who rocked him gently, before beginning to fill out the paperwork, smiling as he wrote down his name in the 'Father' box and Brennan's in the 'Mother' box, as well as the child's name and all the other necessities. When he was finished he handed it to the medic, who checked it over and thanked him. "We'll have it stamped and copied and an official one will be sent to you sometime next week." she said, placing all her papers in her bag. "Congratulations, you two."

With that, she walked out, passing Hank, who had Roxy in his arms and Parker following behind him.

"Hey, you two. Look who came to see their baby brother." Hank said, softly, handing Roxy over to Booth, while Parker went to stand on Brennan's other side.

"Hey, Daffy Duck." Booth said, kissing Roxy. "Mommy and I have an extra birthday gift for you." He turned her towards Tony. "His name is Anthony Matthew Booth and he's your baby brother."

Roxy looked quizzically at him. "Baby Bwatha?" she asked.

Booth nodded. "You can call him Tony if you like. Say hello."

"Hewo, Tony." Roxy said to her little brother. Tony coughed and turned into his mother's chest. "My name ith Rokthy. I'm yew big thithter." she said.

Parker smiled. "And I'm your big brother, Parker. When you get bigger, I'm gonna teach you how to play football and baseball and basketball-"

"Alright, Buddy, let's not overwhelm the kid. He's only an hour old, after all." Parker grinned.

"Can I hold him, Dad?" he asked.

"Not right now." Booth responded. "Maybe later. For right now, Tony and Bones need their rest. Okay?"

Parker nodded and leaned over to kiss Brennan on the cheek. "Thanks, Bones." he said.

Brennan smiled at him. "For what?"

"For a lot of things. You made dad happy, gave me a little brother, and gave Daffy a comfortable home. You gave me a bigger family than I ever imagined I would have. So, thanks."

Brennan smiled, feeling tears form in her eyes. "You're welcome, Parker. And thank you for welcoming me into your family with your father."

"No problem, Bones." Parker said, leaning in to hug her. Brennan draped one arm around his shoulder and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, Parker. I love you so much." Booth smiled at the scene in front of him and placed Roxy on the bed before taking Tony into his arms again. Roxy crawled over to sit next to Brennan and put her head on Brennan's shoulder. "I wove you, Mommy." she said, and Brennan draped her other arm around her, pulling her into another hug.

They just stayed there, hugging each other until they were interrupted by Angela's voice.

"Hey, Sweetie. There's a few people that want to say hello to the new Booth." After her came all their guests and family, all smiling. Max had a small piece of cake in his hand. "Oh, and we'd also like to sing happy birthday to Roxy, if that's alright."

Brennan furrowed her brow. "You haven't done that yet?"

Angela shook her head. "We wanted to wait until you could sing it do, with your beautiful 'Cyndi Lauper'-like voice." There was a teasing tone to Angela's voice that made Brennan smile.

"Of course. Come in." Brennan said, sitting up a little, wincing a bit as she did.

Max brought the small piece of cake over to the bed, holding it in front of Roxy as he carefully lit the candle and began singing.

"Happy birthday to you..."

Everybody quickly joined in and sang along, to Roxy, who smiled.

When they were finished, Roxy quickly blew out the candles and everybody clapped for her.

"Did you make a wish?" Angela asked.

Roxy looked at her quizzically. "Wish?" she asked, and everybody laughed.

Brennan pulled Roxy back towards her and sat her down next to her, kissing her cheek. "Happy birthday, baby." she said, using the term of endearment that she hated when Booth used it on her.

Roxy smiled up at her and hugged her. "Thakku, Mommy."

Brennan felt a tear fall down her cheek, as she realized that she was finally right where she was supposed to be.

**Okay, so a lot of people wanted a girl, but one reviewer gave me a pretty good idea that I'm gonna go with. I also don't know if I should end the story here and make a sequel, or just keep going on with it. Please REVIEW!**


	23. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so just wanted y'all to know that I'm making a sequel to Bad Timing, yet to be unwritten. But, it will be called Past and Present. It's mostly a bunch of memorable moments of the characters after Tony is born and follows the Booth & Hodgins kids as well as the rest of the gang. First chapter will be up as soon as possible. I hope you all read on!**

**-CMV**


End file.
